


Famous Last Words

by bitmischievous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Graphic violence okay, I'm bad with keeping up with details so probably some of that, M/M, Political Inaccuracies, Violent Scenes, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitmischievous/pseuds/bitmischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is taken by the government, he doesn't know what to expect. Certainly not to make a friend, only to lose him, and fall in love, only to break it. -  In other words, AU where the UK sends it's finest and brightest young men to labor camp institutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue / I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this fic on tumblr for a while now, but I decided I'd post it here now. Please let me know what you think down below. ALSO: This is both the prologue and chapter one, so there is a break within the chapter

**Prologue**

Harry didn't remember it being much of a special day. Not really. He had gotten up as usual and gotten dressed for school. He had even tried to tame his curls to no avail, which was nothing new. With a shrug, he padded back into his room to pick out a fresh pair of tan trousers and a solid white polo with his school's crest sewn at the chest. Tying his shoes on and picking up his bag and blazer, he went downstairs to get a bit of breakfast before school.

“Morning, love.” Anne said, kissing his forehead.

“Good morning, mum.” he replied. He smiled at her, green eyes shining. She handed him a cup of tea and he muttered an appreciative “Thanks,” before taking a sip. “Sleep well?”

Anne nodded, sipping her own tea. “Well, not really.” she looked down at her mug sheepishly. “I watched a full season of a Hispanic soap opera. I truly had no idea what was being said but it certainly was entertaining.”

Harry laughed loudly at that, setting the mug down. “Mum, oh my god.” he said, walking over to the toaster and putting two slices of bread in. He took out some jam from the cupboard and put it on the kitchen bench. Harry continued to chuckle at his mother. He loved Anne, he truly did. She was so incredibly quirky and it never failed to make him smile. “I stayed up studying for a bit for a test today.” he said absently.

Anne nodded in approval. “Such a bright boy, just like your sister.” she said ruffling his curls. Harry groaned, moving away muttering a childish “Mum...” She chuckled and looked at her watch. “Is that the time? I'm going to be late for work. Good luck on your exam today, Harry.” she said, hugging him and pressing a kiss into his hair before walking out of the door with her bag and keys.

“G'bye!” Harry called out before she shut the door. He glanced at the clock himself and figured he should head to school as well.

His day after that went by in a blur. As he expected, he got a perfect score on his history exam, which his teacher handed back to him with an indignant huff. Although Harry was stubborn and impatient, he was also very observant, which teachers didn't understand. They though he was daydreaming during lectures but he was really over analyzing every little aspect of the lesson to memorize later. They didn't realize that Harry Styles had an almost scarily perfect memory. Harry was also not the most talkative of folks, which let him ponder everything around him. He truly was bright.

His walk home was peaceful, as per usual. Harry was glad the it wasn't raining since the weather had been foul recently. When he got home he was surprised to see a black car parked outside. He raised an eyebrow.

Upon walking into his small house he saw Anne and Gemma, his older sister who went to university a town over, in the kitchen talking to a man in a suit.

“Is everything alright?” he asked slowly. Confusion clouded in Harry's mind.

Anne looked at Gemma with a sad smile. “Hey, H,” his sister said quietly.

“Hey, Gem, what are you doing home?”

“Saying goodbye,” she said with a rueful smile. He looked at her quizzically.

Anne spoke up. “The GA have decided it's time you go with them.”

**Chapter I**

The ride there was anything but pleasant, in Harry's opinion. After his mother had given him the news, the man in the suit (which Harry later found out was named James) told him he had ten minutes to pack any absolutely necessary things. Dazed, Harry walked upstairs and put a change of clothes in a small bag and a toothbrush. He wasn't quite sure what possessed him to pack the toothbrush but he figured that regardless of where he went, good hygiene was desirable. He changed his school shoes for some worn converse and instead of his blazer he put on a white knit sweater. With a shrug, he went downstairs and told 'James' he was ready to go.

Following a brief goodbye where Anne tried to hold back tears and Gemma was trembling slightly, he was in the black car heading towards the train station.

If Harry was honest, he'd tell you that he had no idea at all what the GA would be like. Sure, he had heard snipets about it here and there at school as well as heard some things on the news, but no one ever really knew what went on inside of their institutions. Harry assumed it was like a school, but for all he knew they could be mass-murdering teenagers. Regardless, who ever went never came back.

With a sigh, Harry pulled out his mobile to check the time. They had already been driving for twenty minutes when they pulled up to the station. James looked at him through the rear view mirror.

“This is your stop, kid.” he said, entering an address into the GPS. Harry assumed it was for the next person like himself.

“Aren't you going to give me tickets for the train?” Harry said, hating the way his voice sounded unsure and slightly nervous.

“Go in and say your name. Present them with this.” he said, handing Harry a red card with a seal on it. Harry eyed the card warily but shrugged.

“Thanks.” Harry said and James just nodded, never once removing his dark sunglasses or giving Harry any indication of who he was. He couldn't help but feel that all of this was just a really bad spy movie. Harry grabbed his carry-on and shut the door behind him. Forty-five minutes later, he was on the train heading towards wherever the GA was located.

Harry looked around. No one sat behind him, and only one boy sat in front of him. Other than that one other lad, the entire compartment was empty. Harry raised an eyebrow. You'd think they'd pack more people in one place so they could save money. Then again, he figured they probably know what they were doing.

An hour passed and Harry was beginning to get drowsy. He'd tried to look out the window, but quickly got bored. He hadn't brought headphones or a book, so that was useless. The sun outside setting and clouds had begun to gather, threatening rain. With a stifled yawn, Harry begun propped his feet up and began to close his eyes.

“Hey there.”

Green eyes shot open and Harry looked up to see the boy from a few rows in front. He stiffened; Harry didn't do well with strangers.

“Hello,” he said cautiously. He met the boys eyes and noticed he was tan with dark, wavy hair and matching dark eyes. He had a friendly, straight smile on his face which made his eyes crinkle slightly. He couldn't have been taller than 5'7” and he had a very slim build, almost athletic.

“My name is Alex Gomez,” he said, holding his hand out which Harry took. He had an accent, Harry instantly noticed. It sounded American, but there was a slight hint to it that differed it from all the other American accents he had heard.

“Harry,” he replied, slipping his hand away. Alex sat down in the seat in front of him with a small smile.

“GA?” he asked bluntly and Harry nodded gravely. “Me too. I really wish I had done worse in school.”

Harry chuckled dryly. “Yeah, same. I don't think it would have mattered though. They're smart.”

Alex shook his head. “I've been here all of three months and they still somehow managed to find out my information.”

“Where are you from? No offense, mate, but you don't sound like you're from here.”

Alex laughed. “I'm from California, but the rest of my family is from South America. My dad's business got transferred to London and that's how they found me. We had no idea how things were here. No one knows anything.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “The only ones who know are the people that live here and no one is getting off their behinds to do anything.” he huffed.

“What can they do?” Alex said grimly. “They _are_ the government.”

“I dunno. I'm least I'm not leaving anything behind.” Harry muttered.

Alex eyed him. “What do ya mean?”

“I have no job, no friends, no significant other. I'm not leaving anything but my mum and my sister.”

Alex sighed. “It's better that way. I left my mom and dad, my brother...and my girlfriend.” he said, a small smile gracing his lips. He looked down then up at Harry and he noticed the emotion etched in those dark eyes, his eyelashes casting a shadow over them making them seem darker.

“Tell me about her,” Harry encouraged.

Alex's smile grew. “Well, she's...she's amazing. Beautiful, sweet, smart, funny. Everything a guy would want. She's shorter than me and she has the cutest smile. Her names Rosie. God, I love her.” His smile was so big Harry could see the dimples on either side of his cheeks. He felt a grin come on his own face.

“She sounds lovely.” he said honestly.

“She is. If we ever get out of this hell hole, you're meeting her.” he said and Harry chuckled. “I'm serious! She's just the kind of girl you want to show off. But enough about my love life, how's yours? Surely a handsome guy like yourself has a girl.” he said with a cheeky wink.

Harry's stomach dropped for two reasons. One, he wasn't keen on talking about his nonexistent love life. Let's just say he didn't really get on with the people at his school let alone have any sort of relationship with them other than acquaintances. And two...his last crush had been a guy. No, Harry wasn't _gay,_ he just gave both gender's equal opportunity.

Alex must have sensed something because he rephrased his question. “Or a guy. I don't judge.” he said, putting his hands up in an easy gesture.

Harry paled. “No, I don't have anyone.”

“Well, their loss. You seem like an alright guy, Harry.” Alex said, pulling out a water bottle from his carry-on and taking a sip.

“Thanks, I suppose.” he said, slightly flattered that this virtual stranger was being so kind.

There was a silence where neither Harry nor Alex talked. They sat there, contemplating, sometimes catching each others gaze and Alex would give him a genuine smile that put him at ease. When another hour had rolled around, Harry felt his stomach churn painfully with hunger. Alex must have heard the noise because he began digging through his carry-on. His eyes twinkled as he found what he had been looking for and he pushed the a tiny bag across the train's small table. Harry opened it finding it was filled with goldfish. He took one between his finger and thumb and bought it to his lips, smiling at the salty flavor. It had been years since he'd had goldfish crackers and he realized they were just as good as he remembered. He gave Alex a bright smile and Alex just shrugged eating a bag of chocolate chips himself.

Harry resumed to look out the window, green eyes widening when he caught sight of what he imagine was the institution. They continued to approach the massive building, Alex tugging at his hair softly out of what Harry imagined was a mix of nerves and fear. The feelings pooled in his own stomach making him slightly queasy.

“We have arrived.” a voice spoke above Harry. Alex swallowed loudly. “Take whatever you have with you. There will be someone to receive you at the door and assign you a room and that is where you will stay until further instruction.”

Harry felt Alex nudge him up and he shuffled awkwardly out of his seat. He retrieved his carry-on and walked forward towards the train's exit.

“This way!” someone called. It was a man, no older than thirty, ushering them towards the massive gates of the institution (which is what Harry figured was a good name for the place. Labor camp had a Holocaust feel to it that he desperately wanted to avoid). He noticed the man wore a gray jumpsuit sort of thing with a patch on the front. Harry briefly wondered if he'd have to wear one, too.

Once inside his eyes widened into saucers. “Whoa,” he said, lips parted in awe. The ceiling was high and had rows after rows of lights. It almost resembled like a bank or a very serious hotel. Maybe even a prison for the rich and wealthy. It wasn't fancy just incredibly...white. Was that even a valid description? Harry kept walking until he was at the entrance of what seemed to be the living area since it was just rows of doors that seem to go on forever.

“724.” a woman said at the entrance holding out a card.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, dazed.

“Your room. 724. Must I spell it out for you?” she replied curtly shoving the card at Harry.

Harry's shoulders slumped muttering a “Thanks,” before walking forward with the small card in hand.

Room. As if this was a hotel or something. It was more of a prison if anything so they might as well refer to them as cells.

“They really should.” Alex said.

Harry jumped and clutched his chest. “What?” he asked stupidly.

“They should call these cells.”

“I said that out loud?”

Alex barked a laugh. “I guess you're not all the way there, are ya buddy?”

“Guess not,” Harry said, pulling at his collar in hopes to gain some sort of composure.

The hall extended on for ages until they reached a lift. There were no buttons only a small slot in the wall for the cards to go in. Harry swiped his in and the lift lurched upwards until it stopped at what he assumed was the seventh floor.

Alex's room was 716, a few before Harry's, and so he left Harry after a bit. Harry continued walking until he reached a white door (much like the rest) with the number 724 etched in black. A similar slot was next to the door like the one in the elevator and he again slid his card in. The door slid open and he walked in, unsure of what to expect.

Well he did expect it to be white and he was right. Three of the walls were stark blank with the one directly opposite of the door having a small window. In the middle of the room was a small cot with a lumpy pillow that seemed comfortable enough. There was only a sheet on top and Harry figured that's all he'd have for a blanket. For a place that resembled prison, it wasn't so bad.

Harry tossed his carry-on on the floor and sat on the cot. He noted that it was soft and not just tight and unyielding. Harry eyed the window and decided to more the cot to the far right side against the wall so the sun wouldn't hit him in the morning.

“All new individuals are to report into the main hall at seven-thirty sharp tomorrow morning for orientation.”

The speaker above him startled him a bit. He would have to get used to that, Harry realized. He felt a pang in his chest as he already missed his mum. He felt his eyes sting a little but he didn't cry.

Harry felt absolutely exhausted. He removed his shows and lied down on his makeshift bed once the days events began to catch up to him. His eyes dropped and his breath slowed until finally he was drifting off. It must have been about half an hour when there was a knock on his door and he groggily opened his eyes to see a tray of food had been left there.

Lazily, he got off his bed (he felt an unnerving chill run through him when his bare feet pressed against the cold floor) and made his way to the gray tray. It wasn't much, Harry noticed, but it was food and he was famished. There was a roll of bread that was thankfully warm and a tiny bowl that contained some sort of creamy broth. He brought the bowl to his lips and was surprised to find it was actually good. Harry moaned appreciatively as the soup calmed his churning stomach. He felt warm from head to toe and he was feeling sleepy again. When the broth was gone and all that was left of the roll of bread were crumbs, Harry picked up the small cup of amber liquid left on the tray. He inspected it, emerald eyes slightly skeptical. With a small edge of hesitation, Harry brought the cup to his lips. The sickeningly sweet taste of apple juice rushed over him and he licked his lips over once he was finished, not liking the stick feeling that clung there. With his whole meal gone, Harry put the tray aside and got up from the ground, more or less satisfied. He was about to go back to sleep (the meal had made him incredibly drowsy) when his eye was caught by a neatly folded gray jumpsuit.

It was just his size, Harry noted, and it was made of a sort of cotton-like material. The GA's crest, the same one he'd seen on his ticket to get on the train, was on the left side over a pocket and right over his heart. Under the crest was the number of his room: 724. Gingerly, Harry stripped down and slipped on the suit, making sure to put his room card into the pocket. The seams itched a bit but he didn't particularly mind. He was about to return to bed when the light in his room shut off.

“What the hell?” he mumbled quietly, sitting on his bed.

“10:30. Lights out.” the speaker said and Harry groaned.

For the second time that evening, Harry let the lull of sleep cover him like a blanker as he was dragged under and into the next day when he would finally learn what exactly the GA was.


	2. II

“Orientation begins in thirty minutes,” by far was one of Harry’s least favorite ways to wake up. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to that ridiculous speaker as a morning greeting considering come seven the lights in his room turned on brightly and seared his eyes. The door slid open and Harry could already see other guys making their ways to the elevators.

Harry groaned and shuffled up out of bed. His hair was a mop over his head and he tried desperately to tame it, running his long and slim fingers through the soft curls in attempt to reduce the volume. He reached over his bed to get the carry-on he had dropped there and pulled out his toothbrush. He placed it in his pocket and began searching for a restroom.

Harry peeked his head out of the door to room 724 and was relieved to see everyone was also wearing the gray jumpsuit (at this he let out a breathy sigh). They all seemed to be walking to some double doors that he hadn’t noticed his first time through the hall. Harry almost, _almost_ , cheered when he saw they were restrooms.

“Morning, Harry,” Alex said, walking over to a sink and grabbing one of the small, disposable toothbrushes. Harry flushed a little for being silly and bringing his own.

“Morning, mate,” he said tiredly. His gaze shifted to the sink in front of himself and he grabbed a fresh toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

Alex chuckled. “What?” Harry asked around his toothbrush.

“Your teeth are so long,” Alex replied. “Or, the front two anyway,” he added.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Guess I'm living up to my stereotype,” he quipped.

Alex barked a laugh. “This is true. Have you had your cup of tea yet?” he teased.

Harry only scoffed, rinsing and wiping his mouth. He grinned at himself to inspect his teeth and he forced down a laugh. They were a bit long, he mused.

Alex tugged on his sleeve and Harry followed him to the elevator to go down to Orientation.  
___  
  
The auditorium of sorts was packed with what Harry assumed were all new “recruits.” He detested the word. It almost made it seem like they were an army. Alex was peering around, his dark eyes going from person to person quickly, picking out who seemed interesting and who to keep away from. He raised a hand to his dark, wavy hair and tugged on it, something Harry noticed was a nervous tick. When they sat down, they were a couple of rows away from stage and so Harry could make out the faces of those seated.

There were ten chairs on the platform and a podium. In six of the chairs sat men in suits with straight faces, showing no emotion what-so-ever. Each one resembled the next, like carbon copies of each other. The thought unnerved Harry. In the following chairs were the only women Harry had seen here. One of them was the one who assigned him a room and Harry decided he didn’t want to cross paths with her again. The other girl was young, maybe his age. She had straight blonde hair that fell half-way down her slim waist. Her eyes were big and a light color (blue, Harry guessed) and she had a small smile gracing her lips. She was beautiful, Harry decided, and she seemed like a genuinely sweet girl considering her innocent features. The only thing that made her seem older was the nurse uniform she wore, which, Harry realized, was the reason she was there. Lastly, in the ninth chair was a boy. No, a young man for he must have been a few years older than Harry. He had messy brown hair and honey toned skin that Harry found weird on a guy but still fitting. His eyes were down as he stared at something in his lap and Harry was a bit fascinated by the way his feathered fringe fell across his forehead. The boy then they looked up to glance across the room, sweeping his hair to the side and allowing Harry to see his eyes. They were, without a doubt, one of the purest shades of blue Harry had ever seen, despite the distance between them. He looked down again only to then put a pair of glasses on. He leaned over and whispered something to the blonde girl. She laughed discretely, hiding her smile in the palm of her hand. Harry kept staring, mostly at the boy, not being able to help being intrigued by his feminine features.

“Harry?” Alex spoke.

“Hmm?” was his reply, flicking his gaze to Alex briefly to see a smug grin on his lips.

“You’re staring. Is it the girl or the boy you find so attractive?”

Harry shifted his gaze between them the two. They were talking again and then the girl giggled, making the boy smile a goofy grin. Harry found it a bit contagious, smiling to himself.

“That boy is beautiful,” he murmured.

Alex’s grin turned into a full-on smile. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it,” he replied.

Harry sputtered out a “ _What?_ ” before he tried to hide his face in his hands. He could feel heat rising up his neck and settling in his cheeks. “Are you insane?” he choked out.

Alex laughed. _The little fuck actually laughed_ , Harry thought bitterly. He was about to reply with a rather rude comment when a man walked onto the stage and the whole room fell silent. He could see why; the man was the type of person who just demanded attention upon entering. He had light brown hair that was styled perfectly (not without help, Harry assumed) and ivory skin that was creased with age. Despite the fact that the man looked well beyond forty, he still had a very handsome air to him that Harry found intimidating. What he also noticed instantly was the way the mans posture was straight and authoritative-like. The fact that he wore a military uniform probably contributed. But Harry noticed one last thing when the man reached the podium and spoke,

“Hello and welcome new recruits,” he said, his voice smooth yet a bit morbid. There was a murmur of “Hello” and “Good morning” around the room. The man smiled, perfect teeth bared. Harry instantly didn’t like him.

“Welcome,” he repeated, “to the GA, otherwise known as the _Government’s Allegiance._ Let me preface this by saying that you are all here because you all posses a special talent. You may be incredibly intelligent, physically gifted, or both. A lot of you have minds that have yet to reach it’s real potential in problem solving and creating. Let it be known that each and every one of you serve a purpose here, yes, but keep in mind that that purpose can always be filled by someone else.” There was pause where everyone tried to process what he had just said. Blank stares met him and he took a crisp breath before continuing. “As long as you do what you were brought here to do, you will be fine. However, if you fail to complete a task assigned or you cause trouble, you’re done. Believe me when I say that you are all disposable and you can all be replaced.”

There was complete silence. It was deafening, to say the least. Harry wanted to scream.

“Today you will all be given a sort of timetable. Every day you will report to certain rooms to learn how to create machinery, medicines, and other tools. Others with physical strength with go work in fields to extract minerals and other precious materials. You will all contribute to help the GA grow. Meals are provided four times a day and the work day is from five to nine thirty from Monday to Saturday. Sundays are to be spent studying or catching up. Today you have been graced with two extra hours so you can accommodate but as of nine this morning you will begin to attend your, shall we say, lessons.”

Harry shuffled a bit in his seat. To say that this man made him uncomfortable was a complete understatement.

“Now that you know what you do here,” Harry scoffed silently at the mans words. The brief speech he gave didn’t tell the recruits anything. “I want to let you know what exactly happens when you step out of line. Physical punishments are not unheard of here. In fact, any of the individuals to my right,” he gestured to the people seated in the chairs, “are not people you want to get to know for the wrong reasons. However, if you do happen to get hurt working or sick dealing with chemicals in the lab, we have a nurse here who is willing to help you as long as you are worth saving. And if you happen to be of no further use to the GA, which is known to happen, or if you are constantly being an issue, we have no problem with letting you die.” the last word was inflicted with a sort of emotion—or lack thereof—that Harry found almost inhuman.

His attention was caught by the blonde girl who flinched in her seat at the man’s words. The boy placed his hand subtly over hers before rising to stand next to the man who took one last look at the crowd before saying, “You should consider yourselves privileged to be here serving your government.”

“Likely,” Harry muttered and he felt Alex pinch him.

“Thank you, General Tomlinson,” the boy said. Harry froze. The boy had one of the most melodic speaking voices he had ever heard. “Gentlemen, I’m Louis Tomlinson, head of the technology department here, but you may refer to me as Dr. Tomlinson. Please go to the separate tables with the first letter of your surname to receive you timetables. Afterward, you may report to the grand hall for breakfast. You’re dismissed,” he said, before following the door General Tomlinson took.

 _Tomlinson,_ Harry thought. _Were they related?_

“I’m going to get my timetable but meet me at the door to the main hall, okay?” Alex said, and Harry just nodded, going over to the table that had the “S” on it.

“Name?” the man said.

“Styles, Harry.”

“Here you go.” Harry took the small card, similar to his room key, and turned it over.

 _05:00 - Breakfast_  
06:00 - Chemistry  
08:30 - Botany – first part  
10:00 - Lunch  
11:00 - Botany – second part  
12:00 - Government  
14:30 - Lunch  
15:30 - Computer Science  
18:00 - Deciphering Codes – first part  
19:00 - Dinner  
20:00 - Deciphering Codes – second part

Harry stared blankly at his schedule. Most of them were classes he’d taken in school and he still remembered everything he had ever learned in those subjects, but others he had never touched. Botany? Wasn’t that, like, plants? Harry inwardly groaned. He wasn’t a big fan of anything that involved biology, if he was honest. He was actually quite crestfallen that nothing involved History, his forte. The one class he felt he could potentially strive in was Government, but that was more Social Studies than actual History. Putting his time table in his pocket, he walked out of the auditorium and into the main hall where Alex immediately called out to him.

“Harry!” Alex waved him over and they both walked into the grand hall together. “What did you get?”

“Uhm, I got botany, chemistry, government, computer science, and deciphering codes. I have no clue what that last on is though.”

Alex nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. “I got botany too. Deciphering codes? That sounds like some CIA shit.”

Harry just eyed him curiously before laughing. “Has anyone ever told you you’re incredibly weird?”

“Has anyone ever told you you speak slower than strictly necessary?”

“Dully noted,” Harry said, biting back a grin. Alex just nudged him playfully.

“I honestly hope breakfast is better than dinner. My bread wasn’t buttered last night.”

Harry scoffed. “You are such a diva. You expect them to butter the bread for us?”

Alex burst out laughing and Harry just stared. What could he have possibly done now that was so funny?

“Oh my god,” he choked out between chuckles. “Fehr ooz. That’s how you say ‘for us’.”

“Christ,” Harry said, exasperated, “You, Alexander Gomez, are a manchild.”

“What does that even mean?” he said between giggles. As they were queuing up to get food, all Harry could think was how lucky he was to have Alex to at least lighten the mood with his antics.

“Manchild,” was all he said, as he picked up a small (and by small, he meant actually really tiny, to Harry’s disappointment) bowl of diced fruit. He also got a cup of cream for it and a roll of bread and some orange juice. At the next line they had little plates with assortments of bacon, ham, and sausage. Harry picked one and went to sit down. They had a seven object limit and Harry decided that five things were enough for the first meal; he wasn’t all that hungry, his stomach filled with nerves. Alex didn’t seem to have a problem, though, going directly for the plates of meat and bread. The only thing that prevented him from getting more was the fact that he also had to get a beverage to swallow it down.

“Now we have to pick a table. This is just like the first day of high school all over again.” Alex sighed, opting for one close to the water fountains in case he needed a drink. “I hoped I never had to relive these feelings. Obviously some higher power is a sick bastard and wants me to be sad.” Harry didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to. Alex knew he agreed.

“Oh fuck, I forgot a fork. Can you get me one?” Alex asked, sighing dramatically.

“You swear an awful lot,” Harry said with disbelief.

“Fuck off!” Alex called back, a piece of ham hanging limply from his mouth. Harry was laughing so hard at the American boy that he didn’t notice someone was walking in front of him until he had bumped into them, causing their food to empty all over their front.

“I am so sorry!” Harry exclaimed, trying to get the various articles of food off of him. “Please don’t be angry—”

Apparently he had spoken too soon because a moment later he was being seized up by the collar and slammed into a wall. Harry tried to fight his way out of the guy’s grip but he couldn’t, not with his breath knocked out of his lungs.

“Watch where you’re fucking going!” the boy shouted.

“Zayn!” a boy with caramel hair called. ‘Zayn’ looked over and let Harry go. He slumped to ground with a groan. The other guy looked at Harry with big doe eyes. “Are you alright, mate?”

“M’fine,” he managed. The boy held out his hand for Harry to get up and he took it appreciatively.

“Harry? Harry!” that was Alex; Harry recognized the accent even if he wasn’t looking up. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I bumped into him and he got mad,” Harry offered, gesturing towards a tan boy with raven black hair that fell easily across his forehead. His hazel eyes met Harry’s and he looked slightly guilty.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “And that is why you almost beat the living shit outta Harry?” Hazel eyes widened as the boy shook his head no.

Harry looked over at the doe-eyed boy with light brown hair. He put his arm over his friend’s shoulder and sighed. “I don’t think he meant to get angry.”

“Look, it’s okay. It was my fault,” Harry said tiredly.

Doe-eyed boy sighed. “That’s no excuse. Zayn’s just upset easily lately. Please don’t hold it over him. He’s terribly sorry—”  
“I can speak for myself, Liam,” Zayn said. Harry looked over at him, jade eyes meeting honey ones. “I’m sorry mate, truly am. I know it’s no excuse, but this place just gets to me sometimes.”

Harry nodded. “I get it. No harm done. I’m honestly sorry I wasn’t looking.”

Zayn’s lips turned into what Harry could say was a ghost of a smile. The doe-eyed boy, Liam, stuck his hand out to Harry again, this time for a greeting. “My name’s Liam.”

“Harry,” he replied easily, shaking his hand.

“And I’m Alex. Ya know, just throwing that out there,” Alex grunted, crossing his arms. There was a small awkward silence where Harry tried to get Alex to stop glaring so obviously at the other guys.

“Well, we were going to go sit down over there with our other mate, Niall. Would you care to join us?” Liam asked, his voice slightly hopeful. Before Alex could refuse Harry spoke up saying, “We would love to. We’ll be right over after we get our stuff, okay?”

Liam and Zayn nodded, walking over to the table where a blond boy was sitting, too occupied in his food to notice that his two friends were missing.

Harry turned to Alex with a frown.

“What?” Alex asked, feigning innocence.

“You know what,” Harry replied sternly.

“Look, those kids are shady. At least that dark one is.”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry exclaimed. “That Liam guy looks like a Golden Retriever! I bet he couldn’t even hurt a fly.”

“Look, I just think we should keep to ourselves,” Alex sighed, picking up his tray of food reluctantly.

“Play nice. We should make friends, not repel them.”

“Whatever,” Alex drawled out.

Harry gave his only friend a small smile before walking over to the table where three boys sat. Liam was eating a plate full of fruits and his drink was pure water. He was playing with a small grape before bursting out laughing at something the blond boy said. His laugh made his brown eyes crinkle and his toothy grin show. Zayn was smiling too, full lips turned up.

“Hey,” Harry said awkwardly, shuffling where he stood.

The blond boy looked up. “Hi there, mate!” he greeted, blue eyes shining. He scooted over, signalling for Alex to take a seat. The boy in question looked at Harry and Harry only shrugged, sitting down next to Liam.

“You guys are new, aren’t you?” Niall said, mouth full of food. Harry should have found it impolite but he actually thought it was funny.

“Yeah, we just got here yesterday. Right, Alex?” Alex simply grunted, much to Harry’s annoyance. “How long have you guys been here?”

Zayn spoke up, “I’ve been here since last January.”

“Since August,” Liam said, sipping his drink.

“September,” Niall said. “Guess I’m no longer the new guy.” his tone was slightly smug and it made Harry chuckle.

“What’s your schedule?” Liam asked.

“Uhm, well right now I should have botany. Shouldn’t you guys be in lessons?”

“Nah,” Zayn said. “Once a month when he have new orientation we get to wake up at seven and we don’t have to start until nine. Today is one of those days.”

“Did you say you had botany? That sucks.” Niall says with a laugh.

“What do ya mean?” Alex said warily.

“It’s all a bunch of memorization of which plants do what. Completely unnecessary,” Liam supplied.

“Did you have to take it, too?” Harry asked.

Liam chuckled. “No, but Niall here would never stop complaining so I basically know the whole course.” he said, giving Niall a fond smile.

Harry hummed in understanding. “What’s your, erm, major? Is that the right word?”

Liam shrugged. “That’s what we call them. I’m good at maths, but I also do a lot in the physical labor division. Niall’s great at chemistry. The other day he fermented apple juice into wine.”

“He’s a genius,” Zayn said with a grin.

“What about you?” Harry asked.

“Physics and algebra. I’m great with numbers,” he replied easily.

“Don’t be modest. He’s also a bit of an engineer,” Niall added.

“That’s amazing!” Harry said. All he was good at was memorizing thing, which was never very useful unless he was taking a history test. But a talent like engineering, Harry wouldn’t know what to do first.

“What about you, Alex?” Liam asked.

Alex looked up from his plate. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand before speaking. “Plants. Agriculture. I’m great at growing shit.” he said sheepishly.

“And you’re Hispanic?” Niall said with a giggle.

“Oi, you make alcohol and you’re Irish,” Harry pointed out.

They all laughed, including Alex, and for once Harry felt a slight feeling of fitting in, something he had never felt prior. It was a shame that they all had to be brought to this awful place to meet.

“Hey it’s 8:30. We should probably start getting to our lessons,” Liam said.

“Oh Liam, always the responsible one,” Niall spoke with a small smile.

“Niall, you can show Alex and Harry to botany. Zayn and I have to go to algebra. Catch ya at Lunch, yeah?” Liam suggested, gathering the plates and cups in one tray to dispose of them.

“Sure thing,” Niall said brightly, throwing his own tray in the bin. “Shall we?” he said, turning to Alex and Harry.

They were about to go to their first lesson, to finally learn what the GA was putting teenage guys to do. Alex nodded while Harry spoke, “We shall.”


	3. III

Going through the stark why hallways made Harry's eyes wander. He looked at the floor, his worn converse gliding across the clean surface easily. He looked at the ceiling, the lights meeting Harry's gaze harshly, and he was quick to look away, rubbing his jade eyes childishly. There was nothing on the walls and nothing on the doors. Everything was so incredibly _white_. The only thing Harry could see on the walls was, in small print, the title of the class. When they reached the door that said “Botany” on it, Niall stopped.

“Well lads, this is your stop.” he said, grabbing Harry on the shoulder. “Listen, first day is rough. They're going to ask a lot from you that you may not know how to do yet. Just listen to them and, by god, don't talk back.” Niall warned, blue eyes shifting from Harry's face to Alex's. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” they both said a little breathlessly.

“Alright. I have to go to organic chemistry, which is down the hall. I'll see you both at lunch.” he said before taking off in the direction they came from. Alex grasped the handle of the class and opened the door. Harry could easily say he'd never seen so many species of plants all at once. There were at least twenty lab tables each with five or so plants. A little more than half of the tables, however, were in the back and had been separated by a rope. A few students were there but it seemed not everyone had arrived to class just yet. Harry and Alex sat at one of the empty tables, looking at the bizarre plants in front of them. There was rather large, pointy one on the table. It was blue with slight thorns growing along it's leaves, thorns that didn't seem to dangerous to the touch. Harry was about to run his fingers over the thorn to see how sharp it was when Alex grabbed his hand in a firm hold.

“Are you an idiot.” he said, eyes searching for a shred of common sense in Harry's own green eyes.

“What? I wasn't going to stab my finger. I just wanted to touch it.” Harry said, pulling his hand away with a huff.

“You truly are stupid. That is _agave._ ”

“Like what they make tequila from?” Harry asked curiously, staring at the blue hued plant.

“Yes but that's not the only thing that plant makes. Some of them can be poisonous to the touch. It causes a rash or something. I remember my aunt tripping on one and her whole leg got these disgusting red bumps. To make matters worse, my idiot cousin brought back more agave instead of aloe because he got the plants mixed up. I swear, I'm related to a bunch of idiots.”

“Aloe is what lotion is made from, right?”

  
“Yeah. The sap is used for medical purposes as well.” Alex replied, touching the tiny red berries on a small potted shrub. “Daphne.”

“Hmm?” Harry asked, still looking at the agave. _Wonder if Niall can make tequila,_ he thought idly.

“This shrub. It's called _Daphne._ A lot of people use the shrub as decorative plants. What they don't know,” Alex said, plucking off one of the red berries, “is that these babies are poisonous. Fatal, even.” Harry took the berry in his hand, rolling it between his fingers, taking in its almost harmless appearance.

He looked at the next plant which had pointy leaves in little groups of three. “Alex, isn't this poison ivy?” Harry said, careful not to touch the leaves. From what he remembered, poison ivy could be deadly if you were sensitive enough. Harry had never been affected and he realized quickly that he didn't really want to find out.

“Yeah, it is. My mom is really allergic to it. Did ya know mangoes contain the same chemical that makes poison ivy, well, poisonous?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it's called urushiol. Or, I think that's it anyway,” he said, taking a small twig from the floor to prod the plant.

“You really like plants, don't you?” Harry asked, emerald eyes reading Alex's curious expression.

“Love 'em.” Alex replied easily. “But why are they all poisonous...” he muttered.

“Could it be that you are at the table labeled _poisonous_?”

Harry and Alex both whirled around to see a man standing directly behind them. Alex blushed, which actually took a lot because of how dark his skin was. The pink was dusted over his cheeks as he tried his best to keep his gaze on his shoes. Harry, quite oppositely, paled.

“There are five tables labeled poisonous and three labeled healing. Today you are given the task of identifying each plant. With the harmful ones you will find remedies and with the helpful ones uses.” the man said, pulling at the sleeves of his gray jacket which, Harry noticed, matched his gray trousers. He wore a green knit sweater underneath with a black tie tucked beneath that. He was short, an inch or two shorter than Harry himself, and had graying hair that was combed down neatly. Glasses were perched on the end of his nose, expressive brown eyes beneath them, and Harry wondered if all the professors looked this, well, _normal._

“May I ask your name, sir?” Harry spoke.

The man showed a small warm smile. “Professor Stewart, head of botanical studies here in the GA. Prior to this I did medical research in a university in London.” he said. “You two are new, am I correct?” he said, gesturing between Alex and Harry.  
“Yes sir, we are.” Alex replied first.

“Right, then you need to come up to my desk.” he said, walking towards the front of the room. He was a small hand held device and a utensil with a sharp tip. What caught Harry's eye were the blue syringes that were set in small rows next to a sheet of paper.

“What's all this for?” Harry asked, green eyes looking towards the professor curiously.

“Immunities. You will be exposed to a lot of things here that you wouldn't otherwise be exposed to.” he replied evenly, turning the hand held on and readying the paper. “What's your name?” he asked Alex.

“Uhm, Alexander Gomez.”

“Number?” the professor said.

“716, sir.” Alex said, reading the patch on his chest.

“May I see your hand?” he asked, holding the sharp tool between his short, chubby fingers. Harry reckoned they resembled little sausages.

Alex nodded, handing over his hand. The professor took it in his clasp and poked Alex's finger then rubbed it on the paper next to where he had written his name. The blood stained the paper and the small hand held device made a chirping noise. Harry's eyes widened wondering how the paper was even connected to the machine. Then, the professor grabbed one of the small syringes and pricked Alex's arm. The boy winced as the strange blue fluid entered his system. Harry thought he saw the vein glow blue with the injection and he blinked his eyes once, twice. Did that really just happen? Or was he just hallucinating?

“You may go take a seat at any of the lab tables. Take a handout and begin identifying plants.” Professor Stewart said, grabbing Harry's hand. “Name?”

“Harry Styles, sir.” he replied unevenly.

“Number?”

“724, sir.”

The prick on the finger wasn't so bad, Harry decided, but the injection was. As weird as it is to say, Harry could feel the fluid rush through him, burning as it went. What kind of immunity shot actually caused pain? He felt his vision blur a bit and he blinked furiously to clear it. “What is this?” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the pain throbbing between his eyes.

“It feels uncomfortable for a few minutes but it'll pass.” the professor said. “You must have reacted more severely, I suppose.”

“You think so?” Harry snapped. With his eyes closed shut he didn't see the man scowl disapprovingly.

Vision still strained, Harry managed to get back (handout tight in his grasp) to the desk where Alex was already naming his fifth plant.

“Harry, how would you describe these leaves—Harry, are you alright?” Harry sat down, still woozy, and Alex dropped his pen to walk over to Harry. “Hey, you're a bit green.”

“M'fine.” he mumbled, placing his head on the empty spot on the lab table.

“That immunity shot didn't go so well, did it?” Alex said, grabbing a pen from the center of the lab table to give it to Harry. He placed his hand between Harry's shoulders to rub in comforting circles there.

“I've actually never been good with shots, so no, not really.” Harry admitted. He chuckled a bit, remembering how he would always hide from his mum when he got needed to get his shots. When Anne was talking the lady at the front desk, Gemma would help him by moving one of the couches and helping him slide behind them. Anne would get so frustrated and Harry would laugh, which gave his hiding spot away.

Harry felt his heart clench painfully. When would he see them again? That was honestly a question Harry had no answer for, which made him thoroughly upset because Harry Styles always had the answer for everything. If he didn't, he sure as hell would the next time he was asked. But, this time Harry didn't think he would have the answer the next time he asked himself. And that, more than anything, frustrated him.

“Harry?” Alex said, quietly all of a sudden.

“Hmm?” Harry said, rubbing his eyes to clear his hazed vision. He didn't think the blur was because of the injection anymore. He raised his gaze to Alex's, jade eyes etched with some sort of emotion that Harry himself didn't completely understand.

Regardless, Alex seemed to pick up on something because he dropped it and just said “Nothing,” There was a small silence.

“Hey Harry, do ya mind getting that textbook up front?” Alex said, putting on latex gloves and reaching to stroke the leaves on one of the more exotic plants. Harry nodded, getting up to get the large navy book. He eyed it curiously, brushing his fingers over the silver lettering on the front and tracing the fancy font. He looked up to see Professor Stewart standing there.

“Are you feeling better, 724?” he asked genuinely. Harry cocked his head to the side at the question.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked if you were feeling better.” he repeated, slower and clearer. Harry shook his head; that wasn't what he had asked about.

“No, I meant...what did you call me?”

Professor Stewart nodded in understanding. “724. That's your number, isn't it? That's what you will go by from now on. You may still use your name with other students, but you will be addressed by your number when speaking to an authority. Does that make any sense?”

Harry shook his head. It _did_ make sense but he didn't understand why they were doing it.

“It's nothing personal,” Professor Stewart added, almost as if he was reading Harry's mind. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief that he extracted from his breast pocket. “There are simply too many pupils to get personal with them by learning Christian and surnames. Besides,” he added, placing the spectacles back on the bridge of his pointed nose, “Many of you won't live to see the light outside of here ever again. Us authorities wouldn't want to get attached. Do you understand, 724?”

Harry nodded numbly, shuffling back to his seat where Alex took the book and began to leaf through it. He sat down warily, looking around the room where he noticed a few more people had made it. There weren't many others, five or so going to get immunities just like he had a few minutes prior. It was another ten minutes before everyone was seated, working, and the professor went up to give instruction.

“May I have your attention, please.” he said. Harry did the complete opposite, facing the door instead. He knew that he was about explain the instructions that Harry and Alex had already heard and Harry figured he could probably recite them back if he was asked to. He thought about what his next few days (weeks? months?) would hold. Certainly this class wouldn't be to horrible. The only thing required is a good memory and common sense not to just eat every berry that presents itself on a tree. Not long after, everyone returned to their assignments, Alex in particular running around from plant to plant. Harry grabbed one of the shrubs in front of him and put on two protective gloves. He eyed it carefully before pressing one of the berries between his fingers. The green goo oozed out and he put it on a slide to look at later.

“I've already named that one and found a remedy for it. Just copy my answers.” Alex said, removing the latex on his hands and wiping his brow which had gather a few drops of sweat. He shoved his paper over with a smile. “That was actually kind of fun, naming those plants.”

Harry smiled a bit. “Glad you're not miserable.”

Alex's smile faltered. “Oh Harry, don't be like that.” he said softly. “Look, I don't want to be here either but at least they're not making us, oh I don't know, dissect puppies or something.”

Harry couldn't help the grin. “I'm more of a cat person, to be honest.”

Alex wrinkled his nose. “No way. Cat's creep me the fuck out. They have those big creepy eyes and their claws go _back into their flesh._ Just, no _._ ” he suppressed a shudder as he added some powder to a limited sample of fluid that he took out of one of the violent purple colored plants. “I like ferrets though.” he added absentmindedly.

Harry choked out a laugh. “What? That's so random.” he said, laughing as he tried to strap on some goggles so he could watch the reaction of the experiment Alex was doing.

“Tell me if it bubbles, okay? I have to go get some of the mint leaves to add in this medicine.” he said with a mock pretentious laugh. “Look at me, making medicines and shit.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Should I start referring to you as Dr. Gomez?”

“I'd be offended if you didn't.”

___  
  


For the rest of the botany lesson, Harry and Alex managed to name most of the plants and find their matching cure. Professor Stewart had just dismissed them to lunch (and whatever class followed) where Harry briefly wondered if he'd see his new, erm, friends again. The thought itself make Harry's stomach leap for two reasons. The first was that Harry didn't really have friends back home. It seemed like everyone was to busy with themselves to bother with someone like Harry Styles who just like to stand back and observe the world around him. Sure, he had acquaintances. He thought this girl Cher in his math class was nice enough. And this boy named Ed from his French class was funny. He was a really good singer, too. Apart from the fact that he always had a guitar on him, Harry had seen him in a few of the school productions. But, other than a few classmates, Harry just didn't really talk to anyone. The other reason having friends here meant so much to Harry was that even if this place was meant to be absolute hell, it might not even end up being as bad as the GA originally intended. So far, in the last 18 hours or so, Harry hadn't had much of a problem.

Overall, Harry was just kind of hoping these three lads would stick around.

Harry and Alex walked into the grand hall and grabbed trays to begin to queue for food.

“You know, the food wasn't all that bad. I've actually had worse.” Alex commented idly as he grabbed a roll.

“Considering my sister might me the world's worst cook, I think you make a pretty valid statement.” Harry said with a cheeky grin. Alex just laughed.

“Good afternoon, lads!” Alex and Harry both turn around to see Niall walk in with a huge, goofy smile planted on his lips. Harry noticed a little belated that he had braces.

“Hey,” Alex replied with a grin of his own. “Hungry?”

“Always, mate. That's what I don't like about this place. Back home I would always fill my bag with snacks and eat during lessons. Can't do that here, I'm afraid.” he grumbled as he began to stack food on his tray.

“Even so, I usually give you some of my food.” Liam piped up, making his way over to the other guys in line. Zayn was right behind him, quiet as usual but with a small smile playing at his full lips.

“Hey Liam, Zayn.” Harry said politely and the two boys nodded in response. Zayn was looking at the bowls of pasta with a concentrated look. “You okay?” Harry asked, raising and eyebrow.

Zayn looked up and chuckled. “Yeah, sorry. I always have the hardest time choosing what to eat. I'm pretty picky.” he said apologetically.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Just pick one, Zayn. Alfredo or that one with the green shit.”

“Pretty sure it's called pesto, Niall.” Liam deadpanned as he picked up a cup of apple juice.

They all laughed as they went to sit down, ready to enjoy their rather limited lunch.

“So, how was botany?” Niall asked, biting into a sandwich.

“Amazing!” Alex said at the same time Harry said, “It was okay.”

“Well, I'm glad you liked it, Alex.” Liam said with a smile. Harry looked over at the doe-eyed boy and noticed he had a bandaged wrapped around his forearm. He hadn't had that there this morning?

“Liam?” Harry started.

“Yeah?”

“Did you have that bandage this morning?”

Liam looked down, a bit confused, until he saw what the curly-haired lad was referring to. “Oh, this? No, I got it during lesson.”

Alex's eyes widened comically. “What? How? Can I see it?”

Liam chuckled. “Mining. I do a bit of work outdoors getting minerals and such from the ground. It's hard sometimes and sometimes you get hurt, but they need someone to do the physical labor after all, so I don't really mind it. I can show you guys later. I wouldn't want to gross you while you eat.” he said, turning to Niall. The smile on his lips and the look in his eyes made Harry feel like he was intruding on something. “I know Ni here gets a bit queasy.” Niall just nudged him playfully.

“But...you get hurt and they still make you work?” Harry didn't really believe they could do that, could they? Then again, he was being surprised by a lot of things the GA did.

“Yeah.” Liam took a small pause. “The thing is, Harry, I don't know if you've noticed, but these people don't really give a damn about us. We go by numbers, completely stripping us of our identity, and if something happens to us and we die, they just burn our body and go on their merry way.” Niall whimpered a bit at the harshness of Liam's words despite the gentle tone he spoke them with. “We're replaceable.”

“That's fucking disgusting.” Alex spat venomously.

“Shhh,” Niall said, a bit paranoid. “They'll hear you.”

“And so what?!”

“Alex,” Harry said, grabbing his arm. “Please, just calm down.”

And Alex did as told. The rest of lunch continued much uneventfully, the boys making small talk about all sorts trivial topics. Harry found out that Niall loved to play guitar and that he'd been playing since he was eleven or so. Liam liked to box and run, and before Olympic training had been banned for young men, all of them brought here instead, he'd been on the reserve list to compete. Harry also found out that Zayn used to play football in his school's team and was going to be the captain of the team his last year, that is, until he was taken away from school. They all had dreams and goals, Harry noted, all three of them also having a massive love for music, and it made him feel a bit sick knowing they probably wouldn't leave this institution to peruse them.

When their hour together ended, they all split up in different directions to head to their next class. Harry didn't miss the way Liam and Niall's hug lingered and he wondered if perhaps there was something beyond friendship there. With a shrug (and a slight pang of jealousy) Harry headed towards his next lesson,which was government. He just hoped it would be better than botany. Honestly, botany wasn't awful, it just didn't really appeal to him as much as history did. When he walked in he repeated the same procedure he did in botany (except the immunity shot, of course) and went to sit down while the instructor, Professor Dawson, began his lesson. It was all stuff Harry remember learning in school, who made the laws, who enforced them, the role (or, lack there-of) the monarchy in the government, etc. When the three hours of lesson finished, Harry left the class wondering why he had even been excited to go in the first place. He was pushing his chair into his desk when he heard Professor Dawson say, “Today was a brief review for any newcomers. Next class we will discuss the GA and their rise to power.” Harry instantly perked up, intrigued by the topic.

Before he knew it, Harry found himself in a class with Zayn. It was computer science and Harry briefly wondered what exactly there was that was scientific to a computer. Surely it was just a bunch of technological junk?

“Welcome,” a woman said, stepping onto a podium. She was dressed in a navy suit, her blazer unbuttoned, with a white blouse underneath. She was tall, about 5' 8”, but Harry assumed it must have partially been the small heels she wore. She had her blonde hair in a tight bun, only her fringe over her (brown?) eyes, and she had thin lips that she wore in a pursed manner. Harry raised his eyebrow, surprised to see another woman here, the third one so far.

“My name,” she continued, “Is Professor Reams. Obviously you all know this is computer science, and I suppose this means you are all good at math, am I correct?”

Harry swallowed. Well, this should be fun.

“Excellent. I need you all to get the book from under your desk, turn to page 396, and begin the first exercise. You will find that built into your desk is a laptop that you may use. Any questions come up and in an hour I will begin the new lesson. Now, off to work on your assignments using the algorithms provided.”

Zayn gave Harry a look as if to say “Have fun,” and Harry just scoffed back as if to say, “You're an asshole, but in a friend way.” to which Zayn responded with a chuckle. Harry could get used to a friendship like this, if he was honest.

By the time class ended, Harry found himself on his way to dinner with Zayn, both of them in a deep discussion of one of the several problems they had encountered before Professor Reams had done he lecture. Who knew computer science wasn't really all about computers?

“Honestly I think you can just omit the whole second step if you carry out the first step the long way.” Zayn said with a shrug.

“Are you mental?” Harry replied, voice rising with disbelief. “You can't just omit a step. That's kind of why they're there in the first place.”

“I just think that there is no need to do that bit twice if you do it right the first time.” Zayn argued, biting into an apple.

And dinner went on like that. Harry discovered that the way lessons were set out meant that sometimes meals wouldn't be held at the same time. Zayn used to eat dinner alone but now that he had Harry with him he didn't have to. The thought comforted both boys a bit, grinning at their new quasi-friendship. Considering the way they had met just hours prior (the idea shocked Harry, he'd felt like he knew that lad for ages) things were going better than any other relationship Harry had ever made and under such abnormal circumstances.

By the time Harry arrived to his final lesson (“God fucking _bless._ ”) he sat down with a huff, finger stinging after being pricked yet again to establish that, yes he had shown up, and no he wasn't an imposter. When the professor walked in, young and wearing dark trousers, a white dress shirt, and green vest, Harry almost wondered whether he actually meant to go to his wedding reception. He had brown hair and green eyes to rival Harry's own and honestly didn't look like he even belonged in a place like this when he couldn't be over twenty-five.

“Professor Craig, nice to meet you all.” he said, opening his laptop. “Or, you new guys anyway.” he amended with a smile. Harry narrowed his eyes. What was this guy playing at? He pulled out black, squared glasses and perched them on the bridge of his nose before turning back to the class. “If you're new, which there should be two of you, I'm going to be blunt and tell you that this class is extremely difficult. I'm not kidding. I will push the bounds of how much information you can retain and how good you are at cracking difficult codes. What you will learn is basically every code that makes this place tick. Am I understood?” There was a brief silence. “Great, if you all could open your laptops please,” he said. Harry sat up straighter, opening the slim black machine in front of him. “Alright, I need you all to open up the document called—oh, Doctor Tomlinson, hello.”

Harry's eyes shot up to meet the figure at the door. It was the boy from orientation, the one with the light eyes and feathered fringe.

“Uh, hey Sam,” the guy said, straightening out the suspenders he wore underneath his lab coat. Harry resisted a snort. A lab coat? That seemed a bit pretentious.

“Is there anything you need?” Professor Craig said, walking around his desk to talk to the other lad.

“Yeah, my extension cord burnt out somehow and I was wondering if you had a spare? Also, I needed the disk with the files for the new security. You said you were done writing the codes?”

“Sure thing, Louis. Let me get them.”

Louis. _Hmm,_ Harry thought. _Right, that's the name he'd introduced himself with. Why didn't I commit that to memory?_ Harry rolled his eyes. Of all things to forget when he had a memory like his, honestly.

While Professor Craig rummaged through a few cabinets, Harry took the liberty to scan his eyes over Louis. He felt a slight thrill knowing the boy's name and being able to use it freely. His hair was still the same, light brown with the fringe framing his rectangular glasses. He was tall, but not taller than Harry, and his skin did indeed still hold it's honey tone. He was just so _pretty_ Harry almost wondered if he was real at all.

Of all things to happen, Louis chose that moment to scan his eyes over the room, catching a jade gaze with his own.

Harry's breath hitched bit he didn't look away. But, christ his eyes were so _blue_.

Louis offered the tiniest of smiles then turned his attention to Professor Craig, who was holding out a disk and an extension cord.

“Thanks, Sammy, I owe you one.”

“Oh thanks for diminishing my authority in front of my class.” Professor Craig said with a mock frown.

“Get over it,” Louis said as he left, his high voice leaving a bright laugh to echo down the hall. Harry wondered how this man, who barely looked over his own age, was a doctor.

“Sorry about that,” the professor said, going back to the computer. “Shall we begin?”

____

Harry found himself trudging back to his room around ten, exhausted, and completely worn out. His mind was completely full of _fuck_ after his deciphering codes lesson. Honestly, he'd never had to memorize so much in one sitting. He felt sick, almost like vomiting, and his head was absolutely pounding. If he didn't know any better, he'd believe he'd been drugged and this was the resulting hangover. He was asleep before lights out was even announced. When he crashed on his bed to go to rest, not a single hesitation, he prayed to whatever God was up there that this was a nightmare. Otherwise he'd wake up and do it all over again.


	4. IV

_Harry wasn't particularly claustrophobic. He wasn't bothered by being in anyone's space. In fact, he was perfectly at ease being pressed close to someone so long as they weren't someone he disliked. That didn't mean much now that he was caught in a massive throng of people, the bodies around him slowly driving him to insanity. Sticky arms rubbed against his own, the friction making Harry extremely uncomfortable. He gagged inwardly, trying his best to keep his face straight and not completely empty out whatever was in his belly over the ground. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as he continued to be pushed left and right. He was just about to collapse when he found familiar blue eyes._

_Harry lunged towards the blond and grabbed hand tightly in his own._

“ _Niall,” he breathed, “What's going on?” he asked, anxiety present in his words. Harry's own voice started him, it sounded far away to his own ears. There was a ringing noise and he could hear it echo in his brain. Niall didn't reply, though, his face stone cold, his eyes a dark and stormy blue._

_Then, Harry heard something else. Yelling. Someone was shouting distressedly into the crowd. His words were fuzzy and Harry couldn't really make out what he was saying at all. His ears were straining to catch something – anything – but none of the boy's pleas could be understood. Harry groaned in frustration._

_Why wasn't anyone helping him?_

_Suddenly the noise of a gun shot rang out. The noise, unlike the cried of the boy, was loud and clear. Everyone immediately quieted, looking down solemnly. A boy next to him put his thumb and forefinger into something resembling a cross and brought it to his lips. He kissed it silently and then brought his hand back down._

_Everyone did the same thing in a ripple of motion. It was simple, a way to pay respects to the fallen. Harry's eyes widened. Someone had just been killed. He did the motion, a bit clumsily._

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see the authorities of the GA lining up against the wall, expressions of displeasure._

_One of them took a gun from his belt and fired a few rounds into the sky, the loud noises echoing off the walls and into the open sky. The crowd began to disperse and Harry was left alone with a few strangers who had yet to go, pushing and shoving their ways towards the double doors to his right. Harry stood there, confused, looking around. He – he hadn't seen Alex. He was searching frantically when he felt a drop of water land on his arm. He looked up and was met the a cloud opening up over him. Th water fell with heavy drops, cold and stinging, soaking Harry to the bone. In his haste to get out of the bitterly freezing rain (it felt like needles pricking his skin everywhere) his slipped in the mud beneath his feet. He was thrown backwards onto the ground._

He woke with a start, hands clenching the single sheet beneath him, knuckles white. He felt filthy, sweat on his chest and face, sticking his curls to his forehead. His skin was crawling with the feeling of mud sticking to it and he scratched anxiously to get it off.

Somehow, Harry managed to get out of his cot and slip on his sneakers. He blearily looked at the clock that was next to the door (he only noticed that yesterday when he had come in) and sighed. It was 4:30, a whole half hour before he was due to get up. He sighed (again, he really did sigh a lot), knowing well enough that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if he wanted to. He was completely worn out, both mentally and physically. Every time he shut his in attempt to rest the jade orbs images of the rain flashed behind his eyelids. His limbs felt heavy as he stretched his way to the door.

He reached into his breast pocket to fish out his schedule. He suppressed a groan when he saw he'd have to go to chemistry at six. He looked at the door in front of him quizzically, wondering if he could leave early to catch a shower – assuming you could shower here. He pressed his key into the slot by the door and it slid open. He poked his head out. Other guys were already up, heading to the lift and to the washrooms. He slipped out and headed to the washroom he'd gone to yesterday. As soon as he walked in he saw some of the cubicles were letting out steam.

“Are you alright?” someone asked. He was short, had red hair, and freckles dusting his nose.

Harry flushed a bit. “I'm – I – shower?”

The boy laughed. “Just pick a cubicle, swipe your card, and toss your clothes in the big hamper over there.” he said, pointing to a massive pile of clothes. “Then you swipe your card over there,” he said, pointing at a big machine that had a queue of boys in towels in front of it. “There will be new clothes for you with your number.” he said. He started unbuttoning his jumpsuit and tossing it, standing in just undergarments.

Harry nodded, “Alright, that sounds easy enough.”

“See you around mate,” he said cheerily with a small salute.

Harry did as told. He stripped down, never much having a problem wearing little clothing, and grabbed a towel. He slid his card into an empty shower and slipped in. The water immediately started and Harry flinched, assuming it would be cold. He was mistaken though, the spray hitting his body and leaving a warm rush. There were five buttons in front of him, one bright blue with a C on it, one a violent shade of red with an H. Harry pressed that one a few times, smiling when the water heated up until it was borderline unbearable. There were three more buttons, one green, one yellow, and one purple. He pressed the yellow one and he felt something land on his head.

Harry placed his hand in his hair to feel it slippery and soapy. Shampoo.

He lathered, hoping to get any residue he may have gathered the last few days out. When it felt clean enough he pressed the green one. Jets on the sides of the cubicle prayed body wash on him. He flinched, some landing in his eyes, and he let the water wash the offending substance off. Finally he pressed the purple one, feeling something land on his hair again. He was genuinely surprised to see he had been provided conditioner. He ran it through his curls, his fingers pulling at several knots, and sighed contently. Any traces of his nightmare had been completely erased of his body.

Once he was clean, he stepped out of the warm spray and the water stopped. He picked up a towel and ran it through his hair and then down his long torso, over his legs and finally over his back. Harry tried his best to put it around his waist, tucking the material low on his hips. He stepped out, careful not to slip on any puddles, and padded over to the queue of boys awaiting clothes. Once in front, he slipped in his card and, as promised, a new set of clothes was provided, crisp, clean, and his number stitched in.

If this place was supposed to be like prison, it sure didn't feel that way at times.

He was brushing his teeth when Alex came up next to him, hair disheveled and eyes a bit droopy.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Harry teased, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Alex grunted in response. He went to put toothpaste on his brush but he missed, confusing etching his face when he placed the plastic between his lips and didn't taste mint.

Harry laughed, openly and loud, earning the boys curious looks from the other people in the restroom.

“God dammit, I am so fucking tired. Fuck, shit, damn tired. Fuck.” the litany of curse words didn't cease there, but Harry stopped listening after the seventh “fuck.”

“Harry are you even listening to me?” Alex said, frustrated.

“Sorry I don't pay attention when you're swearing.” Harry replied.

“I was saying how I hated organic chemistry yesterday.”

“Oh, what about it?”

“Well one, the professor is a total dipshit-”

“A what?”

“-and he assigned us the stupidest assignment, like, seriously? I'm not going to sit there and name organic compounds for two fucking hours of my life. Like, no.”

Harry was chuckling again as the two boys made their way to the grand hall for breakfast.

“It's not funny, Harold.” Alex said with a pout.

“Not at all, no. Who's laughing? Not me.” he said, fighting a grin.

“Shut up you – you _twat._ ” Alex said, imitating a (quite awful) English accent.

“Oh, good one.” Harry quipped.

Alex was going to say something, something rude, when a noise behind them caught his attention.

“Move!” the voice yelled.

Harry's head whipped around to see a guy around his age, give a few years, getting shoved. He tripped over his own feet, landing on the floor with a _thud!_ and he couldn't even stick his hands out to break his fall, his chest meeting the ground roughly.

“I said, _move_ , you good for nothing-” Harry turned his gaze away, hands over his ears, eyes shut. He didn't want to see that, someone like himself getting physically punished for God knows what reasons.

“Harry,” someone had pressed their hand onto his shoulder. He shook his head. The person (Alex?) shook him slightly. “Harry, it's okay, they're gone.”

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was met with big, brown doe eyes. Liam. He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked over to where the scene had just taken place and say nothing. No one was getting hurt and no one was hurting people.

Okay.

“You alright, mate?” Niall asked. Wherever Liam went, Niall and Zayn usually followed, Harry noticed. The three boys and Alex all looked at Harry with concern in their eyes.

The green-eyed boy took a fist full of his damp curls and shook his head. “I'm okay. That just kind of – it just startled me. Does that – does it happen often?” he stammered while Liam just solemnly nodded. Okay, so Harry obviously wasn't stupid. He knew they meant it when the said physical punishments weren't uncommon, but he didn't think they'd be on full display for everyone to see. That was definitely against the law, right? Something about cruel and unusual punishments. Harry was almost certain that included public punishment as well.

He honestly needed to stop being so damned surprised at everything.

They all reached their table and Harry hesitantly picked at the grapes he piled on his plate.

“I don't think I'm hungry.” he muttered.

“Don't say that, mate. You'll feel sick if you don't eat.” said Liam at the same time Niall muttered “Blasphemy.”

“I kind of already feel sick. I'm sure I'll eat next meal around, I won't starve myself.” Harry assured, taking a reluctant sip of the water he'd gotten.

“Just don't skip a lot of meals. Trust me, you _will_ need the extra energy.”

“Oh Liam, always the responsible one, making sure we all eat our vegetables.” Zayn teased.

“Oi, your mum's aren't here and someone has to do the job.”

They all laughed and Harry swore he heard Alex snort behind the hand hiding his broad grin (if questioned, Alex would say he heard wrong and has “lost his marbles”).

“So what classes did you like, Hazza?” Niall asked, mouth full.

“Niall, for God's sake, don't talk with your mouth--”

“Hop off my dick, Malik.”

Liam sighed, “Niall, you really should try swallowing before speaking.”

This time, Harry snorted. “Oh my god,”

“Harry!” Niall said, laughing loudly. “Good man, Harry!” he beams.

“Oh my god,” Liam echoes, face going red. “You know that's not what I meant, Harry.”

“Good lad!” Niall says again, and Alex is turning red from the laughs he's trying desperately not to let out.

There is a noise overhead, Niall's previous question going ignored, and the blond looks up and frowns. “And it was barely starting to get funny.” he sighs. “Time for lessons!”

___

“Chemistry!” Niall says happily, grabbing a lab coat and some goggles. “You might want to get some of these,” he said, tossing a pair to Harry, who mutters a “Thanks.”

“Is this class any fun?” Harry says, trying to put the goggles over his unruly curls. He was supposed to get a haircut next week, but he supposed that wouldn't be happening anymore.

“Yeah, I guess. We make a bunch of weird mixtures the days we don't have lecture. Most of the time it's these lethal solutions that kill you if you get enough on ya.” he shudders. “Since I finish so fast I always mind the cure to them, just cause I know how, but they get mad.” He pulls up his sleeve to show Harry a burn that ran around his wrist. It wasn't anything dangerous, not really, but it was more than likely painful. “I got caught trying to find a remedy to some poisonous gas and, well, Professor got mad. Vega is a right bitch sometimes.”

Harry eyed the red ring around his pale skin. It was like blood on snow with how delicately pale Niall was. It wasn't like a typical burn, no it ran deeper and didn't really blister. Harry was willing to bet it had been some sort of chemical burn, and obviously done in a controlled way if they didn't want to possible injure him.

“When was this?” Harry said, and Niall pulled his sleeve back down.

“Few days ago, I forget. I got a bunch of those,” he said, pulling up the sleeve on his other arm, which was littered with white scars, all around his wrist and moving up his forearm like an oddly flesh-colored stripped sweater. Harry wanted to touch them but he wondered if that would be rude.

Someone at the front of the room coughed.

“Open up your text books to page 783 and being working on the solution there. Bring up a vial when you finish. Don't spill it on yourselves.”

“So that's Professor Vega?” Harry said, looking at the man. The professor was around forty, with dark hair and pale skin. By the last name (and a subtle accent when he spoke), Harry assumed he was Spanish, or at least had Spanish relatives. He wore a simple green jumper under his lab coat and had tan slacks, the kind Harry would wear to school. His hair was worn in a relatively untidy fashion, like he ran his hands through it a lot. What caught Harry's attention most, though, were the wrinkles between his eyebrows, almost like he was constantly deep in thought.

“Yeah, he's just so serious it conflicts with my carefree nature.” Niall deadpanned as he poured some green liquid into a beaker of powder. It began to fizz and turn a violent shade of pink. “Fuck, that's magenta. I wanted a nice lavender color.”

Harry snorted. “Okay,”

“Yes, well.” he said, clapping his hands together. “Where is the sodium?”

___

It was barely noon and Harry was already making his way to his third lesson of the day: Government. He'd had an alright botany lesson with Alex, having had to sort a table full of plants into edible vs. poisonous groups. It wasn't the most fun he'd had during a class, but he did pick up some (rather unnecessary) information on how to know if fungus was alright to eat or not. Lesson in mind, Harry wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going so he wasn't all surprised when he felt himself collide with someone.

“Excuse me,” they had said quickly after roughly meeting Harry's shoulder. The green-eyed boy didn't see why they were apologizing seeing as he had been the one not paying attention.

“It's fine,” Harry replied anyway, turning around to catch a glimpse at who it was. He wasn't all that surprised to see feathered fringe and a pair of blue eyes. Dr. Louis Tomlinson, the head of technology, who Harry just seemed to always be bumping into, not that he had any problem with that. Why would anyone have a problem with bumping into someone so pretty?

“Anyways, uhm, sorry.” he muttered after a bit of a pause. He gave an awkward, although cute, smile and continued walking, cheeks sporting a lovely shade of pink.

Harry grinned to himself. Sometimes this place wasn't that bad.

“Take your seats!” Professor Dawson began, taking his place at the podium in front of the class. He young voice carried through the room. “Today we will be discussing the GA and it's rise and continuation to rule. For those of you who are new, this is stuff your classmates have already touched on. However, it is something that can always be touched on again, for those of you who may not have that good of memories.” he finished stiffly. Harry took this time to roll his eyes.

“So how exactly did the GA rise to power?” a student in the front asked.

“You will raise your hand to speak, 896. This has been a warning to all of you.” the professor spoke.

The student tentatively rose his hand.

“Ah yes, how did it rise to power?” the tall yet bulky man said. He ran his fingers through his impossibly short hair and then tugged on the jacket he wore. “It started when we went into an awful recession, as you all may have learned previously in school. Your parents, maybe even grandparents, probably started losing their jobs, and money more than likely began to be scarce.” There was a pregnant pause where he licked his lips and took a breath. “Once the whole nation was losing money commerce becoming less frequent between other countries. We all knew something had to be done.”

He walked off his podium, stiff posture making his broad shoulders look bigger. Demanding authority. Harry narrowed his eyes. What was this man playing at?

“It got to terrible at one point that the people were willing to put all of their faith in whoever could get them out. That person was General William Tomlinson Sr.”

Tomlinson, like Louis. Harry had made that connection when the young man had first spoken during orientation.

“He convinced people that he had a way to get trade to run again. He gave the unemployed population hope when nothing else could. No one knew how, but suddenly trade picked up again. Jobs began to open and money began to arrive by the millions. The United Kingdom because the wealthy country you know today. You may have been young but you probably noticed how money began to flow again. Your parents were now gone more often, working their new jobs. Everyone was happy, everyone was enjoying their new lifestyles. For the first time in years the middle class flourished again rather than the majority being of lower living standards. And you mask yourself: how? When General Tomlinson Sr. gave the position to our current General, his son William Tomlinson Jr., things began to come out a little more. The money was all coming from you guys: the younger population.

“What William Tomlinson had done was gather groups of intelligent young men and use their abilities to develop agents that he could use to, shall we say, persuade people to consider our country for trade again.” the professor said, walking slowly around the room to pass each desk, his steps echoing softly.

Harry raised his hand to which the professor nodded in acknowledgment.

“Professor,” he started, licking his lips and pausing to steady his voice. “What do you mean 'persuaded'?”

“Well isn't it obvious?” someone close by muttered. Harry shot them a glare to which the boy rolled his eyes. “Permission to speak?” he said, looking at Professor Dawson who was back at his podium and nodded. “Look, obviously what Tomlinson did was he blackmailed them.” Harry blinked. “Threatened? Told them if they didn't help us they'd get blown up? Yeah, that's why we are here. We make the explosives, we make the poisonous gasses, and our country gets the money because everyone is else is afraid that we'll kill them all. It's simple, really.” he sneered.

Harry looked at the boy in shock. “That's sick!” he spat. “It's disgusting! Is that really what this country's come to?”

“And what's wrong with it?” the boy said.

Harry gaped. “Look at yourself, you're making devices used to _take innocent lives_.”

“Watch your big mouth, kid, or you'll be getting in trouble for it.” the boy simply said, turning around in his seat.

Professor Dawson continued talking but Harry didn't want to hear the rest, sitting back in his chair, frown permanently gracing his features.

___

Deciphering was decidedly the worst class.

Ever.

Harry's eyes had begun to dry from their lack of blinking as he mindlessly went over different codes. Some were as complex as for the security of the entire building. Others were programing the heat of the deep fryer in the kitchen.

“You all control the whole institution. Isn't that grand?” Professor Craig had said proudly as he handed out documents that needed to be coded. “This whole place runs because of you. Very proud, you should be.” he added brightly.

Harry suppressed a scoff.

He was just about to add the finishing touches on a program about something or other when Professor Craig gave his dismissal for the end of class. Knowing he couldn't just save it as so, he continued to type furiously until he was satisfied with his resulting work. He rubbed his eyes, a permanent ache settling between them, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You finished?” Professor Craig asked, flashing him a small smile.

Harry nodded. “Yes sir, just needed to add some finishing touches.”

“Good lad. What is your name? Your actual name, that is.” the professor said conversationally.

“Harry.” the green-eyed boy said uncertainly.

“Well Harry, I just want you to know I am very impressed with all the work you have done in just two days. Can you believe that? Seems longer when it's such a long time in each class.”

“Yeah,” Harry muttered. _Why was he still here? He wanted sleep, God damn it._

“Anyways, don't overwork yourself. I have read your record and I know you have an extraordinary mind, Harry. Don't overwork.” the professor said, leading Harry to the door.

“Yes sir.”

“Go get a good night's sleep, lad.”

Harry left the room a bit confused.

___

Harry was laying in bed, very late at night, head swimming. His thoughts jumped from random chemical equations, to his mum, to deciphering, to Professor Craig and his weird encouraging words, to that fucking dream that had roused him that morning. When Harry felt the lull of sleep taking over it was very late into the night and he wanted to groan into his pillow. Tomorrow was a brand new day, anyway.


	5. V

Somewhere deep in the institution a body was rousing from their slumber. Someone very loud with an even louder laugh. There was a noise of sheets crinkling and muffled little sounds.

Louis Tomlinson woke up very brightly every morning, precisely at 10:15. He didn't even need an alarm, his body already used to the schedule. His blue eyes blinked open and he hid a yawn behind the back of his hand. He rubbed his eyes softly, trying his best to make them lose the stiffness of sleep. His arms then moved upwards to stretch, his muscles languid after such a good night's rest.

Louis loved mornings. And yes, it was late morning but it's morning enough, thank you very much.

He checked his mobile, sent his mum back home a good morning message, and continued his morning ritual of waking up.

He tried (and failed a bit at first) to undo the heavy duvet cocoon around his legs then, tripping over a few times, then threw his limbs them over the edge to where his feet could touch the plush rug below.

Louis walked into the bathroom and winced at his hair. His usual feathered fringe was plastered to his forehead with sleep, losing any and all volume. He grunted knowing that meant his routine would be longer now as he brushed his teeth while trying to strip so he can get into the shower. Mostly successful, he only managed to get caught in his clothes once. It was soon as the spray hit him he begun to belt out a melody, holding the shampoo bottle as a makeshift microphone.

The shower to Louis was a stage, he decided as he rinsed the suds out of his hair and shut off the shower so he could begin the rather lengthy process of styling (needing in a trim) hair. 

Perfection took time, okay?

He plugged in a blow dryer and a straightener and ran into his room to fetch some black trousers and blue shirt. He looked at the article of clothing and felt the material between his fingers. It's soft and it felt softer on the bare skin of his arms. He pulled it on over an plain white tee and then slid on his pants and trousers. Louis giddily zipped them up, knowing his days were great when he wore his lucky slacks. 

Lastly, (and his sister teased him every day) Louis put on a pair of suspenders, walking back to the bathroom a little more willing to start the day.

It took a bit, but eventually Louis was satisfied with his hair to the point where he didn't think he needs to mess with it all that much anymore.

He ran back into his room and got his lab coat and key, his mobile also tucked into the front pocket of his pants (honestly, as if anything would fit in the back.)

He left the room and walked down into the cafe to get a cup of tea before going to work.

____

Louis walked into the lab and started up his main computer, taking it off its automatic setting so he could edit and arrange a few things. It had been four weeks after the newest bunch of students arrived, almost exactly a month, and that coming week was the arrival of new ones. Louis was told it wasn't many, preparing tracking chips for only about 20 people. Unlike the last time when they had well over a hundred. There were months when not many new recruits were found, and then there were some that come with a boom.

Each bunch was almost the same, too smart or strong for their own good.

Louis was typing away furiously, checking the whereabouts of each student. Most of them were in class, some outside in the mines and fields. Everything was running smoothly, Louis decided, closing a few windows and opening other. He replied to a few of his emails, laughing at some of the videos his sisters from home sent. He felt a small lump form in his throat. One of his friends sent him an enthusiastic message about his engagement and Louis smiled brightly towards the monitor, responding with words of congratulations. He sat there for a moment, contemplating on his old life and his friends and how they've all moved forward. It was a shame that he couldn't but -- well, that wasn't up to him, anyway.

He moved on to the next thing on his agenda.

Louis looked over towards one of the tables in his lab and looked at the 20 little tracking chips set up.

He pulled out an equal amount of syringes and filled them with odd looking blue liquid, flicking a few to get any bubbles out. He put the little trackers in there and makes sure they completely dissolve into the fluid, giving a few experimental shakes to watch the bubbles rush to the top. 

It was ingenious, really. Tracking devices used in each individual to know where they were and what they were doing at all times. Louis had discovered a way for it to be almost undetectable and inside a serum that also prevented any diseases. When the new students where told it was for health purposes, it wasn't a lie. The blue fluid did prevent any sort of virus or bacteria from attacking the person, but it also contained a almost microscopic device that latched onto the arm. It was powered by the person's blood, so it never ran out of battery, only once the person passed away did the device follow suit.

Genius.

He finished preparing the syringes and put them all in individual bags to be delivered to the professors who would use them.

Feeling satisfied with his work he walked back to the computer. He was reading the numbers on the screen and checked the attendance of each class.

Everything was fine. Would his dad mind it if he went to visit Lottie?

Nah.

He shut down the main computer and left the rest running by itself and shrugged off his lab coat in favor of seeing his sister.

He checked his watch and noticed it was about the end of lunch, so he and Lottie could possibly head down to the cafe and get a plate for themselves without it being to crowded.

He was trying to read his watch so he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going.

Obviously that meant he was going to crash right into someone.

“Fuck,” the other person muttered as they were both sent down to the floor. Louis looked up to see the poor guy he's bumped into.

“I am _so sorry._ ” Louis said, scrambling to his feet. The boy with big brown doe eyes looked at him.

“It's okay, I'm fine.” He said, rubbing his forehead. There was a pretty red mark that would surely bruise later. Louis stares helplessly, wanting to do something for the young man. He felt _awful_.

Someone came running up to the boy on the floor.

“Liam, are you okay?” he said, helping his friend up. Great. Louis couldn't even do that.

'Liam' looked at his friend with a smile. “I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it was just an accident.”

Liam's friend looked at Louis and and the older boy got a proper look at him. It was actually the boy he'd bumped into a few weeks ago.

Fantastic.

“Are you always bumping into people?” he asked, voice low and raspy. Louis was a little dazed by the petal pink lips that uttered the words, lips too pretty for a boy. He looked up into his eyes (oh look, they're _a really fucking perfect shade of green_ ) and shook his head a bit, trying not to stare at the messy mop of chocolate curls. Why did he really want to touch them.

“No, no. Just you guys.” Louis said lamely. He paled. Wait, that sounded wrong. “I mean--”

Curly laughed. Louis immediately thought it was a very nice sound, joyful and chime-like, his long and lean frame shaking with the chuckles. It made Louis want to cure cancer, or save homeless animals.

“Uhm, I meant that I just have really rotten luck with you guys.” he amended.

The boy looked at him curiously before speaking. “I guess you do have rotten luck then, mate. Anyways, we're going to be late for lessons. C'mon, Li.” Curly said, grabbing his friend's arm to drag him away.

Liam looked at Louis and the blue-eyed boy gave him a shy smile. “Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to crash into you.”

Liam just nodded. “Understood. My fault as well, don't worry about it.”

And they were off down the hall.

___

“You didn't get their names?” Lottie asked, picking at her pasta.

They were both sat in a small dining room that was set aside for them. Their grandfather had it built for when the current General Tomlinson was here and simply working in the institution too. It wasn't bad, really. Not with the plush dining chairs and expensive wooden table.

Louis sighed. “Just the brown-eyed boy, Liam. I didn't get Curly's name though. You should have seen him, Lottie. He was so _pretty_.”

“Don't let Dad hear you say that,” Lottie said with a chuckle, stabbing a piece of chicken and taking a small bite.

“Are you kidding? If he knew I was gay, he'd have me executed like the rest of the boys here. It's awful.” Louis said sadly, obviously crestfallen.

“But, are you gonna talk to the curly one? Like, will you go looking for him?”

“I don't think so, Lottie.”

“Why not?” the younger girl asked, staring at her brother intently. “You obviously have a thing for him.”

“It's like asking for Dad to find out. Besides, I don't even know the guy. How can you say I have a thing?”

Lottie ignored the last bit. “ _Get_ to know him.” she said simply.

“Why are you so persistent? I've only ever seen him a handful of times, I wouldn't even know how to begin to approach him.”

“ _Because,_ Louis, you do realize that any day now this pretty boy could go _boom!_ ”

“Boom?”

“And you might as well get him while you can.”

Louis looked at his sister questioningly. “I don't know, Lot. I don't think it's that good of an idea.”

She shook her head. “Whatever, Louis.”

___

It was late that night when Louis retired back into his room to get some sleep. He was scrubbing his face furiously, channeling his frustration onto the pores of his tanned skin.

Louis kept thinking about the pros and cons of getting to know Curly. His mind kept going in circles, arguing with himself, and it was beginning to become a migraine. He sighed miserably.

Like, what would he be like? Something told Louis he was sarcastic, a great quality to have with that gravely voice of his. And he had those stunning green eyes and that lovely, lean body. He was everything Louis found attractive and then some.

But, then again, was he even gay?

Louis could always get to know him first.

But why would someone like Louis want to befriend a student like him? That's weird.

“Gah, whatever!” he said after a while, throwing his toothbrush angrily into his sink.

He moodily stalked back into his room and pulled his navy colored duvet up so he could slide under it and wrap himself into his usual cocoon. Thoughts of Curly kept plaguing his brain. Something about him just seem to plant himself into the blue eyed boy's mind.

Regardless, Louis had to get sleep. Soon. And thinking so obsessively about a stranger wasn't helping at all.

He shut his eyes, determined. Existential questions began to float around in his thoughts, making his mind wander. Naturally when he is so intent on falling asleep his thoughts decide to be at it's brightest, questioning the meaning of life and, for whatever reason, Plato's Allegory of the Cave. It took ages, but he finally managed to put them off and rest, but not without a great deal of effort.

Before Louis sunk into the lull of sleep he wondered if he'd ever been on the jade eyed boy's mind like he was in Louis' right now.

And the answer to that, he decided, was _probably not._

______

On the other side of the institution that green eyed boy sat hunched over a book full of algorithms, his mind whirling as he tried to memorize all the information that he would require for lessons the next day. He had some sort of exam and, as Niall had warned him, failing was not an option. Naturally, Harry had gone dead the rest of the day, thoughts on his work and his work only. When Alex has asked him if he wanted to keep him company when he went to go shower, Harry snapped at him. He hadn't meant to but he was beyond worried.

He was a worrier and that was most evident at situations like this.

Harry went over one equation over and over, mentally kicking himself every time he accidentally missed a step or mixed a variable up.

“Bloody fucking hell.” he muttered, tears stinging his eyes. If he didn't pass he wouldn't see daylight outside of this awful place ever again.

Then again, what were the chances he would if he passed anyway? They were just using them for their little political games.

Pawns.

Absolutely disposable.

He snapped the book closed, biting his the skin on the knuckle of his forefinger, a nervous habit.

He looked up to see the time and he almost sobbed when he noticed he studied through the whole night.

“Another night without sleep. No problem.” he sighed, getting up and feeling his stiff joints protest against the sudden movement. It wasn't like sleep would have done much anyway. Almost a month since he'd arrived and almost every night his sleep would be plagued with nightmares of gunshots and rain.

He walked over to the wall where the door was and slipped in his card. The door slid open and he peeked out. Alex immediately caught his gaze, a few doors away.

The tan boy rushed over when he noticed Harry holding onto his door frame.

“Harry.” he said sternly. “You look awful.” His dark brown eyes were clouded over in worry, his hands placed on the taller boy's shoulders. “What have you been doing to yourself every night? You look dead.”

“I feel it.”

Alex frowned further. “Harry...”

“I'm fine, Alex,” he said, pushing him out of the way.

Alex flinched a bit and his face reddened. “I'm just trying to help.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'm fine.”

He didn't mean to be rude. Or maybe he did, he didn't know. But he wasn't all the way there and it was slowly pulling him apart. He felt like a rag doll being torn at the seams. He briefly wondered how long it would take before he finally properly snapped.

His bet was that it wouldn't be all that long at all.

He was rounding the corner when his shoulder roughly met someone else.

“Watch it,” he growled lowly.

Harry's stomach dropped when he was met with Niall's bright blue eyes. The blond just looked at him, shocked, Liam and Zayn flanking him. The darker boy looked disappointed while Liam just looked concerned.

Niall's eyes were still showing surprise but the rest of his face was set like stone. “I know it's rough, mate, but there is no need to be a twat. Get your act together.” he said cooly.

Harry sobered a bit and placed his hand over his eyes, a pain building up between them.

“Sorry, I just-”

“We get it,” Liam said softly, stepping forward to put a soothing hand over Harry's shoulder. “You don't need to apologize at all.”

Niall's gaze softened as well. “Everyone get's like that their first few months, it's alright.”

He looked through his fingers at his friends, his lips tugging a bit.

“Thank you.”


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter get's a little graphic with the violence. Also, dedicated to Amy and Inbal for being lovely people and just being my personal cheerleaders.

The entire day Harry couldn't contain the excitement that bubbled in his stomach. Even some of the more rigorous assignments he received seemed trivial. Even when he was paired up with one of the most annoying individuals he'd ever met, he wasn't put down. It was almost like he was his old self again. He inwardly smiled at the thought.  

"You seem oddly happy." Alex pointed out that night when they had finished class and headed towards the showers. Although anyone could tell Harry had been beyond happy that day, Alex was by far the most perceptive. 

Harry shrugged. "Guess I'm just excited to unwind." He made a point of rolling his shoulders back, flinching outwardly at out rigid and uncomfortable his muscles felt.  

"I definitely understand." Alex said, placing a hand between Harry's shoulders and rubbing soothingly. "You have it worse than any of us." 

Harry turned to look at him curiously. "What do you mean?" 

Alex took a breath, as if trying to phrase his words in a way that they wouldn't be misinterpreted. "I am just saying that I've seen the work you're given and the amount of time you stay extra in the lab. If I had been dealt with that kind of work, I would have cracked. I'm not saying that you have or that you will. The exact opposite, actually. You're so much stronger than the rest of us. I think if we ever get out of here, you would have the most success." 

Harry didn't know what to say. "Alex, I--" 

Alex just waved a hand. "Don't say anything, Harry. Just think about that, okay? You are capable of things the rest of us could only dream of. Don't stress over being good enough. As cheesy as this sounds, you're better." Alex finished with a smile, a warm and genuine smile that made Harry's heart stutter a little. He'd only met Alex, but he truly believed that this boy could be his friend someday out of here, not under these circumstances.  

Quietly, Harry muttered a "Thank you," and offered a honest smile of his own. 

 

\--- 

 

It shouldn't have been as easy as it was.  

When lights out was called, Alex and Harry both peeked out of their rooms to see an empty hall. They made their way to the lab that was purposely left ajar, like Niall said it would be. They clicked the door shut behind them and climbed out the window as if it weren't anything out of the ordinary and they weren't fucking risking their lives. 

"We're going to get caught and die," Alex kept mumbling. Harry giggled quietly in response because although that was probably the most realistic outcome, he couldn't even begin to explain how good it felt to the defy the GA even for a moment.   

Alex was about to jump from the window sill when he heard, "Will you hurry up? Before sunrise would be nice." 

A loud "Fuck!" was heard before the sound of Alex falling into the bushes that were flush against the walls of the institution. 

Harry was caught between laughing and hurrying towards him but that didn't stop Niall and Zayn from cackling loudly. Liam just stood there with a worried gaze. "You alright, Alex?" 

Before Alex could answer, Niall was calling out to him. "God, you should've seen your face!" he said, still shaking. "It was the greatest thing I've seen all day!" From somewhere in the mess of plants, Alex shot up, hair completely covered in all types of leaves and twigs and some dirt on the tip of his nose. He narrowed his eyes into a glare. 

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't yelled like some sort of crazed woman!" he fumed, stomping out of the bushes and directly towards Niall. 

"I wasn't the one that yelled! That was Zayn, I swear!" Niall cried, going to stand behind Liam. 

Zayn just rolled his eyes. "So can we get going now?" 

"I guess!" Alex replied aggressively, walking over towards Harry with his arms crossed. 

The walk was surprisingly short being only about twenty minutes long where, five minutes in, they slipped through a fence that read "Caution! Electric Hazard!" but completely lacked the actual electric part. 

"Are you sure it's not on--" 

"Gomez, if you ask again, so help me God." Niall muttered, pulling the chain of the fence back for them all to cross.  

"I'm sorry for looking out for everyone," Alex grunted. 

"You're worse than Liam," Harry chimed. 

"It's true. Even I'm more laid back, Alex. There's no need to be so worried, we've done this loads of times," Liam added. 

Alex was about to grumble something when Niall announced, "And here we are!"  

Pushing past some branches, Harry saw what appeared to be an old camp ground. It was small, very small, but it was big enough for five to sit in a circle around a small fire. There was a creek a few feet away making the only sound other than their breaths the sound of moving water. 

"This is actually kind of wonderful," Harry said honestly, walking around and observing the four logs placed in a semi circle. 

Niall nodded. "And it's even better when you're drunk. Take a swing, my friend," he said, shoving one of the three gallons of liquor Niall had (magically, Harry swore this kind of stuff was impossible) managed to make. Although apprehensive, Harry drank it.  

It wasn't good. Not at all. The bitter liquid sloshed behind his lips a few times before swallowing it down. Harry was never much of a drinker, the occasional champagne with his mum at a wedding, or a forced bottle of beer on the rare (fucking rare) occasion he was invited to a party, so it was safe to say his expression was laughable upon the first try. 

Harry coughed a bit, handing the bottle to someone else and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in distaste. "That tasted like shit," he reported seriously. 

Niall took a massive gulp of the bottle after him, his demeanor the envy of any card player, features unaffected. Harry wasn't sure if he was simply too intoxicated already to catch a  difference in his features or Niall was just that accustomed to alcohol. Regardless, it took a few more strong swings for Niall to even put the jug down. 

"Zayn," he said with a giggle, his arm snaking around his friend's shoulder, "have some of this sad excuse for alcohol." The tan boy tipped the bottle back, Niall clapping him on the back when he put it down.  

"And this happens every month?" Alex asked cautiously, taking the jug in his hands and eyeing the yellow liquor.  

Liam grinned. "Yeah, but I usually avoid it. Can't drink and all." 

"One kidney," Niall laughed, planting on a kiss on Liam's cheek, causing a rosy color to settle on Liam's face. 

Alex hummed in understanding. "It looks like piss." He eyed the remaining contents for a few seconds before downing it in one last gulp. He put the bottle down, eyes closed and lips smacking, almost savoring the amber colored alcohol. "It tastes like piss, too." 

They all laughed while Niall brought out the second bottle and popped it's lid off. 

It was an hour and two jugs later when they were all buzzing.  

"And so this girl, I kid you not, raises her hand and asked, 'But why do they speak English in America? Shouldn't they speak American?'" Niall was laughing too much to even finish his retelling of his English class back home. It wasn't even all that funny and they all knew that, but Harry was laughing so hard he was starting to turn pink and just shake, no longer making a sound, and somehow that made it even funnier. 

"Is he breathing?" Zayn chuckled, hitting Harry's back a few times. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, catching his breath. "Do ya know, this is the first time I've ever truly had friends? I'm sorry I'm a bit of an emotional drunk, but I'm just really happy." It took a full minute for him to manage to say that phrase considering his slow speech was now slurred by alcohol. Harry was just glad that every time he said anything, Niall couldn't help but start guffawing.  

_________ 

They only thing Harry would ask to change about his life at that very moment was quite possibly the brightness of the sun. He didn't quite remember the skylights of the institution to be so illuminating to the halls, but it seemed his oversensitive eyes were now noticing the light.  

 After they had shared stories from school and friends and generally everything they missed back home, they all sneaked back into the institution with no problem what so ever. Alex was eternally relieved.  

Harry opted to skip breakfast in favor of not completely puking in his first lesson leaving him to meet with Niall in chemistry.  

"For you, mate. Figured I would see you at breakfast, but you didn't show. Not much of a drinker, are you?" Niall passed him a travel sized orange bottle with something that looked too much like the kind of gravy his aunt would pour all over the Sunday roast.  

"Is it that noticeable?" Harry asked, unscrewing the top and taking a long swing. It tasted like gravy, too. He narrowed his eyes at the Irish boy. "Is this supposed to--" 

"Taste like gravy? Yeah, I made it like that, otherwise it would taste like absolute shit. Wouldn't want to drink something that tasted like someone's sweaty arsehole." 

"Oh wow, okay thanks for the imagery, mate. I definitely don't need to know how you know that." Harry chuckled, capping he bottle and opening his textbook to begin the assignment printed on the board. 

Niall's ears turned pink. At least he had the decency to look slightly embarrassed of his word choice. "By the way, the green chemical used in the assignment? Not as good as the red one, so switch those out. Your result will be the same, so don't worry, but the green one causes it to thicken if you boil it even a second too long and it's a bitch to get rid of. Just a tip." 

Harry looked at his friend with a surprised expression. "You've already finished it? But class only begun, like, two seconds ago!" 

Niall rolled his eyes. "I finished the first part." He gestures towards the bubbling round-bottom flask. "It's boiling right now, obviously." 

Harry's sea green eyes just looked at the bubbling purple liquid. "And it's supposed to look like that?" 

"More or less. Yours might not be as perfect." 

Harry squawked in protest. "Excuse you, mine will be just as, if not more, beautiful. You just watch." 

Niall gave him an unamused look. "You're messing with fire, Styles." he said before turning the up the pressure in the sink where Harry was getting water. The result was it splashing all over his front. 

"You dick," was all the green-eyed boy said.  

___ 

 

"Harry, mate, how are you feeling?" Liam asked, clapping Harry on the shoulder. 

"I assume you're craving a greasy plate of fish and chips with a side of day-old pork, aren't you?" Zayn said cruelly, laughing at how Harry nearly spit the berries he was gingerly eating.  

"I hate you," he groaned out. "I don't think I ever want to join you again," Harry added, passing his plate to Niall who took it greedily.  

They continued to eat in general comfortable silence, only making a comment here or there but for the most part, content quiet with only the murmurs in the hall providing sound. 

"Oh god, I want another roll." Niall sighed, reaching towards Alex's, who snatched his plate back before Niall could reach it. 

"Go get another, then." Harry shrugged, tearing his into small pieces to chew on slowly. 

Niall shook his head. "I can't, I'll get in trouble." 

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? For a roll? The basket is just there, I don't think it'll make a difference." 

"Besides, no one is even looking." Harry pointed out. 

Niall stood. "I guess not, it's just a roll." 

Liam look at him sharply. "Guys, no. You know it's against the rules." 

Alex rolled his eyes. "For a piece of bread?" 

"I'm doing it." 

Niall stood up and looked around for any sign of a guard or a professor or even on of the lunch ladies. The coast was seemingly clear. Confidently, he strode over to the basket and reach for one of the rolls before thinking again and taking another.  

Harry and Alex quietly cheered him on while Zayn and Liam just observed him carefully as the blond walked back to their table.  

And then it happened. 

Halfway back to the table, Niall felt a hand on his shoulder and he gulped. 

"You know that it's against the rules to consume more food than you're allowed." the man grunted, spinning Niall around and snatching the bread from his nimble fingers. 

"I--" 

"Perhaps you need to be shown what happens when you use your filthy hands to steal." 

The man was talking loud enough to where they could all hear yet his voice was low and gravely enough to make the exchange seem private and personal. 

That was until he placed both of Niall's hands on the table and removed the bar he had strapped to his belt so he could snap it repeatedly on the pale and boney flesh. 

Liam cringed, looking away, eyes glazing over. Alex placed a comforting hand between his shoulder blades, but Liam just shrugged him off. He was tense, eyes flickering from Niall's hurt expression to his plate, pushing it away with a repulsed look on his face. Niall let out a particularly loud shout at one point, and Liam just winced, a full bodied expression that made them all look away to allow him some sort of privacy.

Harry, however, stood up violently, watching the rest of the scene unfold. Niall's hands were still held down to the table while the man beat them over and over, the once cream skin now beginning to purple and split, smearing it with blood. 

"Harry, no." Zayn spoke harshly, holding him back. "We told you it was against the rules. Niall's going to be okay. Harry, listen to me." Zayn shook Harry roughly, hazel eyes pleading. Harry had gone stiff in his arms, brow arched and eyes narrowed in distaste and confusion. "If you go up there, you'll just get hurt, too." 

"But they aren't stopping!" Harry spat, watching as Niall's face went from red to pale, until it looked sickly, like he was going faint from the pain. "I can't just stand here and watch this,"  

Roughly, he pulled away from Zayn's grip and advanced towards Niall who was now in a cold sweat. 

"He's learned his lesson, now let him go." Harry demanded, pulling on the man's arm and pushing away from Niall. The man roughly moved Harry aside, signaling for another equally as big and intimidating man to join him to keep Harry back. 

"You're fucking torturing him!" Harry yelled. "This isn't even about fucking discipline anymore, you sick bastards." He was thrashing in the man's grasp, kicking and punching as they dragged him away. Harry was pulled away from Niall, who was now seemingly unconscious, and led to the door. Passing a table with a stray tray, Harry broke away far enough to grab the fork and turn to stab it into the man's arm, causing him to let go with a cry. In his spur of adrenaline, Harry whirled around and connected his fist with the man's nose, effectively making him stumble back.

He didn't even get to rejoice his victory; Harry was seized immediately afterward by three men, bending him over one of the tables and extracting a whip from one of their belts.

“Punishment for hitting an authority is 25 whips.” a gruff voice spat.

That was all the warning they gave. Harry gasped in surprise as the first lash connected with his body. “That's pathetic,” he grunted, feeling a second and third lash strike his clothed back. “You have nothing better to do than hit _children_.” He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything but the pain ripping through every nerve in his body. Harry bit back a yell as the sixth lash ripped through his clothing and snapped against his reddened flesh.

By the time the skin on his back had begun to part and split, Harry was limp, not able to hold himself up anymore. He was so numbed that he couldn't even flinch at the bite of the whip. His breaths came short, each lash ripping the oxygen from his lungs. His eyes scrunched up at the white hot flashes of pain as the leather came in contact with newly exposed tissue, but the guards paid no mind, mercilessly continuing to hurt Harry.

He lost count at seventeen, eyes slipping shut and mind going blank, unconscious.

___

Louis only wanted water for tea, that's all.

That's why he had ventured into the grand hall during lunch, because he knew he could just ask for hot water from one of the kettles. Honestly, he would go in and straight back out, which wouldn't even be a problem.

As fate would have it, though, he walked in just as they were punishing a boy.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, looking away. He knew that punishment came from aggression towards a guard or a professor, and he simply tutted at the student's stupidity. They should just _know_ not to by now.

Naturally, his gaze drifted back to the scene. The clothing on the young man's back had ripped off and they were now striking his bare back, red surfacing on the skin and beginning to spill over in some places. The boy yelled in surprise as the whip finally broke skin, and turned his face, eyes shut tightly, teeth biting his bottom lip raw.

And then Louis recognized him because of course it was the boy with the green eyes and the chocolate-like curls.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” he mumbled again, still staring over at the guards when he noticed the boy become lax, his head hitting the table with a thud.

Louis was jogging up to the them before his mind was even processing the movement. His hand shot to catch the man's arm holding the whip, stopping it roughly halfway down before stating coldly, “That's enough.”

The man pushed him back, disregarding him, and knocking Louis' glasses askew. Something snapped within him.

“What in the world do you think you are doing?” Louis demanded, pulling his glasses off roughly, squaring himself in front of the guards. They stared back, shocked. “Do you imbeciles not see that this boy isn't even _conscious_ anymore?” His voice was rising, and was causing even more of a scene, he knew it. God damn this all.

The men let go of the body and stepped away from the fainted young man. Louis continued, nearly shaking with rage as the situation began to sink in, remembering how they had blatantly ignored his order to stop. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? You do realize your barbaric treatment isn't even doing _jack shit_ when this boy isn't even awake to feel it? If he can't feel the punishment anymore, how do you even expect him to take responsibility for his actions?” he hissed.

One of the men spoke up. “Your father's rules say--”

“I don't give a damn.” Louis took a calming breath. “Use your brain to realize that there is nothing okay about this treatment right now. Escort him to the infirmary this instant.”

The three men nodded, the middle one saying “Yes, sir.”

As they walked away, Louis looked around to see everyone staring in awe. “Carry on with your lunch,” he ordered, walking away from the cafe, no hot water for tea in hand. He pushed the door open a little too roughly.

_Lottie, he had to visit Lottie,_ his mind yelled, his feet already carrying him to the west wing of the institution.

He took the long way to the infirmary, set on clearing his mind.

His feet echoed in the halls, his shoes striking the white floor too hard, too fast.

Well, that reaction had been a bit irrational.

And yet, he felt at peace with the way he had handled it. In fact, he was sure any decent human being would have done the same thing. Besides, those idiots had disregarded a direct order, which simply wasn't done.

There, his actions were completely justified.

Whatever the young man had done to earn that punishment would be dealt with later anyway, Louis knew that. He wasn't defending whatever actions he had taken, no, he simply didn't see it fit to carry on causing damage when there was nothing to come from it.

He opened the white door to the infirmary to see Lottie worrying around the young man's body.

She was startled, standing up straight at the noise. “Oh, Lou, it's just you.”

Louis walked in silently, nodding his head. She was bandaging the young man, using a large roll of gauze around his middle. There was another around his head where Louis suspected he had hit it on the table. He found his voice stuck somewhere in his throat. “Is he alright?”

Lottie hummed. “Yeah, he's going to be okay. Nasty slices on his back, but nothing I can't fix. What happened?”

Louis shook his head. “I don't know. Walked into the grand hall and he was getting punished for God knows what.”

Lottie stood up and removed the blood-stained gloves she was wearing. “I need to go get some more gauze, this is all I have left.” she muttered. “Can you change it in half an hour? The new shipment hasn't come in yet and I need the damn gauze by tomorrow.”

“What are you going to do?”

Lottie shrugged. “There is a medical supply shop in the town over, so I think that's where I'll go. Do you mind changing the--?”

Louis shook his head. “I can do it, you go,” he spoke, taking a stool and setting it close to the cot where the other boy was still asleep.

With a wave, Lottie was gone, leaving Louis alone with the pretty green-eyed boy, whom he now had responsibility over.

He sighed, looking at the sleeping form in front of him. He was on his stomach, naturally, and he was shirtless. Broad shoulders were exposed and Louis traced their shape with his eyes. Then, the curve of the young man's back and the way his silhouette gave away years of bad posture. Louis did not find that endearing at all and he most certainly didn't think about how it would look like to see that pretty boy curled up in his duvet. Finally, a small sheet was thrown hastily over his lower body and Louis was willing to bet his legs were bare, his uniform torn away.

Not that that mattered, anyway. Louis wasn't going to check.

His eyes moved back up to the man's face and he studied the dip of his chapped pink lips, the way his mouth seem to extend farther than the lips themselves, which was a bit quirky. He looked at his closed eyes and the way his eyelashes fanned over his cheek. Louis, however, also noticed the way his brow was creased, an obvious sign of discomfort. At this point, there was nothing Louis could do except make sure he didn't start thrashing with pain. He assumed Lottie had given him some sort of pain reliever, but he couldn't exactly be sure.

Louis got up to check the paperwork, see when the last medication had been administered, when he heard muffled groaning and sheets rustling.

He turned to see green eyes blinking open, a confused look on his down-turned lips.

“Where'm'I?” he slurred.

Louis straightened as eyes made contact with his. The young man in the cot tried to sit up but pain rippled in his back and he collapsed back into his pillow.

Louis rushed to him, helped him turn his face so he could _breathe_. “Best you didn't move,” he stopped for a moment to look at the boy quizzically. “What is your name?”

“Erm, 72--”

“No, no, your actual name.”

Green eyes looked skeptical. “Harry,”

_Harry_ , Louis tried. He liked it; it fit. “Well, Harry, do you remember anything?”

Harry shook his head no, but then seemed to recall something. “I remember Niall getting his hands crushed for taking a roll of bread.”

Louis cocked his head, confused. “Hands _crushed_?”

“Yes, sir. I couldn't stand to see him get hurt and—wait, why do you care? No offense, but aren't you Dr. Tomlinson? General Tomlinson's son?” Harry asked, eyes narrowing.

Louis looked down. “Uh, yeah, that would be me. M'name's Louis, by the way.”

“I know.” Harry said. “Why are you here, again?”

“Nurse Lottie needed to run an errand, which is why I am here, making sure you don't fall off your cot and break your neck.”

“Right,” Harry said. There was a beat of silence where Harry tried to reach around himself without straining his back. Louis watched him curiously, observing how hard he tried to get his hands to meet right in front of his face. Harry pushed himself up a little, supporting himself on his elbows now. When he finally clasped his hands, not an easy feat considering his shoulders were raw with pain, he began to twiddle his thumbs.

Louis was dumbfounded. “Did you really just--”

“Yep,” Harry replied, popping the “p” loudly.

“What even _are_ you?” Louis said, disbelievingly. He shook his head. “I should probably change your bandages.”

Harry's eyes widened. “Won't that be painful?”

“To be honest with you, I don't know. Nurse Charlotte left me in charge of changing your dressing and I'm not about to disregard direct instructions.” he said, matter-of-fact.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Should I sit up, then?”

“I'll help you.”

It was not easy. In order for him to sit up, he would have had to be on his back. However, given the state of his back, Harry couldn't exactly do that.

“Put me on my side.” Harry suggested with a grunt.

Louis shook his head. “I'll hurt you,”

“You're going to hurt me regardless; this isn't just a broken bone. Any stretch, any shift, is going to hurt, Dr. Tomlinson.” he said earnestly.

Louis was placing his hand gently over the small of Harry's back, trying to guide him onto his side. Harry hissed as pressure was placed on his sensitive back, but he didn't exactly have a choice. “Bring your legs forward, bend yourself like an 'L'.”

“Dr. Tomlinson, I don't think--”

“Please don't call me that.”

Harry was hushed for a moment. “I don't know if this will work.”

“Just do it, Harry.”

He brought his legs up straight, bending like an “L” as Louis had suggested. The pull caused pain to explode through every nerve in his body, but he just grit his teeth and allowed Louis to sit him up.

Louis huffed out a sigh of relief. “You alright?”

“Just dandy,” Harry muttered. He tried to sit up straight, but it only hurt worse.

Louis tutted to himself again. “Your posture is terrible.” he comment, his tone slightly teasing.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you actually commenting on my posture when my back has been torn to shreds?”

Louis' smile slipped. “Well alright, I guess this is going to be an unpleasant experience for us all.”

Harry looked down. “Sorry, that came out a little harsher than intended.”

Louis walked up to the counter to get the supplies he would need to change Harry's dressing. “No, I shouldn't be making comments. I'm sorry.”

They stood in thick silence. Louis placed the materials down next to Harry and gestured for him to raise his arms. He slipped on a pair of gloves and a mask over his face as he had seen Lottie do many times before. “I'm going to ask you to be very still.” he muttered. His hands shook a little. He knew how to dress a wound, he just felt a little nervous. Taking the scissors in hand, he cut through the gauze and pulled back the strained cloth.

Louis heard himself gasp.

“What is it?” Harry asked, a slight panic in his voice.

Harry's back was an angry shade of red and Louis had to take a step back to fully look at it. He closed his eyes and looked away for a moment. “It's just really red,” he swallowed.

“Oh.”

Louis grabbed one of the gauze and dabbed some antibiotic on it. “It's clean, fortunately. Lottie had taken care of that.”

“Glad I was out for that one,” Harry commented. “This isn't exactly a walk in the park.”

Louis frowned. “Sorry, I'm almost done.” He grabbed some of the soft cotton gauze and pressed it to his back, the sticky adhesive clinging to Harry's sides. “Let me wrap this around you,” he said softly, lifting Harry's arms again to tie the dressing down. His arms wrapped the younger man's middle, coming a little too close for comfort. Louis coughed awkwardly, passing the dressing tape from hand to hand and trying to look directly at his work and not at Harry's exposed skin. He made the mistake of looking up and catching Harry's gaze when he noticed he was staring at directly at Louis intently. Once the dressing was in place, he stepped back, slight pink dusting his cheeks. “Should I take a look at your head wound?”

“No, I don't think it's necessary. It feels like it's just a bruise.” Harry looked up at Louis, who was studying him again. “Thank you, Louis.”

“Wouldn't want you to die and all.” he said easily, putting all of the materials away and disposing of the bloody dressing.

He was taking off his gloves when he heard, “Funny, that. Could have sworn I was replaceable.”

Louis turned around, shocked. His voice was hushed, but serious. “You don't actually believe that garbage my father says, do you?”

Harry shrugged, followed by a wince. “I'm not about to take my chances and get myself killed.”

“You almost did. Get yourself killed, I mean.”

“I suppose I did, but it was for a good reason.”

“Was it really worth it?” Louis asked.

Harry looks at the wall behind Louis, contemplative. “Never said it was worth it, but my actions were justified.”

Louis listened intently for more, but that was all Harry said. His slow speech kept Louis on his toes, the deep and honey-like tone dragging him in.

“Well,” Louis started, “Maybe your actions were a little foolish,” he tried teasing one more, sitting down on the stool in front of Harry.

Harry chuckled. “I did stab an authority with a fork.”

He had expected Louis to be shocked, but he wasn't phased at all. “They're bloody imbeciles. He probably deserved it.” Louis sighed.

Harry barked out a laugh, a loud sort of sound, and then he clamped his hand over his lips in attempt to silence it. The sound made Louis smile. They kind of just looked at each other for a moment, moss green eyes studying icy blue ones. It became somewhat of a staring contest, Harry refusing to blink and then yelling a triumphant “Hah!” when Louis did.

They both chuckled, Harry bringing his hand back to his mouth except this time it was to cover up a yawn.

“Hey Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm kind of tired. Do you think you could help me lie down?” Harry mumbled.

Using the same tactic as before, Louis managed to help Harry lie down on his chest again. The young man took no longer than ten minutes to be snoring softly on the cot, petal pink lips parted slightly.

Louis stood up and bit his lip because, yeah, this boy was kind of adorable.

“Sleep well, Harry.”


End file.
